


When I Saw You

by Shinee4eva



Category: SHINee
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Angst, Bar, Boysinlove, Depression, Fear of love, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Music, Slow Burn, Smut, Song Lyrics, bar singer, crosspostedonaff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 34,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinee4eva/pseuds/Shinee4eva
Summary: Taemin is a bartender with his eyes set of Jonghyun. Jonghyun is the bar's finest singer. Taemin has found himself at an unrequited love upon learning that Jonghyun has philophobia. The fear of falling in love.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key, Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time writing here so I hope you all enjoy it!! I will try to update once a week, usually on Sunday. The first chapter is a little short but the rest will be longer. 
> 
> Trigger Warnings: 
> 
> Depression, Alcohol, NSFW, self-doubt, abusive past 

It was a normal Saturday night for most people but, for Taemin, it was his favorite time of the week. Jonghyun performed every Saturday at the bar he worked at. Taemin tends to stare a lot while Jonghyun performs. He becomes entranced when he opens his perfectly shaped mouth to sing. His songs fill Taemin's heart will happiness and sorrow. Taemin feels everything Jonghyun sings. 

“Thank you all for coming out tonight. I am going to sing a song that I wish I wrote but I didn’t,” Jonghyun giggled while adjusting his mic stand. “This song has helped me through a lot and I hope I can help someone with singing this. Here is my cover of Hero by Mariah Carey,” Jonghyun said waving to cue the band to start. 

“There’s a hero when you look inside your heart  
You don’t have to be afraid of what you are  
There’s an answer if you reach into your soul  
And the sorrow that you know will melt away” 

“Hello?? Bartender???” a customer yelled at Taemin. It was like Taemin was hypnotized by every word Jonghyun sang. 

“I’m sorry, what will it be?” Taemin asked the very rude, tipsy customer. 

“4 vodka martinis,” he replied slamming money onto the counter. “Keep the change for you and your boy toy.” 

Taemin was taken back by the words. 

“Oh we aren’t dating,” Taemin calmly replied handing him the drinks one by one. 

“You could've fooled me,” he said taking the drinks and walked away. 

He wasn’t mad by the comment because he wished it was true. Oh how much he longed for Jonghyun's touch, his breath, his ever so soft heartbeat to keep him alive. Taemin wanted Jonghyun to complete his empty heart. 

“Just hold on and there will be tomorrow   
In time you’ll find the way  
And then a hero comes along   
With the strength to carry on   
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone   
Look Inside and be strong   
And you’ll finally see the truth   
That a hero lies in you” 

Jonghyun started to shed a tear while finishing the last line of the song. Trying to be strong he wiped it away but ended up crying anyway.

“Thank you all so much for supporting me. I will always be thankful for every one of you,” Jonghyun’s voice quivering while speaking.

He got off the stage and went to the bar. 

“Can I have one Manhattan please,” Jonghyun asked Taemin.

Jonghyun's eyes were so much more gorgeous up close Taemin thought as he made Jonghyun's drink. 

“Nice taste you have, The Manhattan is my favorite,” Taemin said handing Jonghyun his drink. Taemin bent over the counter to get closer to him. 

“It’s so good. Anyways, how’s your night going?” Jonghyun asked Taemin to cut some of the tension in the room.  
“My shift is almost up but I hate going home. I prefer to enjoy the nightlife. What about you? Are you performing anymore?” Taemin said, pouring himself a glass of whiskey. 

“I am performing one more song but I don’t know what to sing,” Jonghyun said taking a sip of his drink. Taemin admired the way his eyes sparkled. 

“Maybe you should sing a classic Pattie Kim song. Her music is amazing,” Taemin said having the perfect song in mind. 

“Now what song might that be?” Jonghyun asked leaning closer to Taemin. Now they were a mere foot apart. Taemin could feel the gentle touch of Jonghyun's breath. 

“Love that left Autumn Behind,” Taemin said, straightening up. 

“Only if you sing it with me,” Jonghyun said laughing.

“Ok,” Taemin said walking to the stage. 

“Like a migratory bird  
With folded wings  
The letter written in tears  
I will erase it again with tears  
Spring is far in my heart”

The last moment Taemin could remember from that night is gazing into Jonghyun's eyes. He stood there enchanted by Jonghyun’s voice. He wondered if this moment would ever end. Once the song was done, Jonghyun gave him a hug and whispered into his ear. 

“You are amazing, thank you for singing with me,” Jonghyun said. 

Taemin was raptured by what he said. He felt weak in the legs and was going to pass out, but held it together. Once off his shift, he danced through the night with the feeling of euphoria rushing through him.


	2. Chapter 2

Jonghyun walked home from the bar later that night. *5537* Jonghyun typed into his house passcode. He dropped his stuff to the floor and walked to the kitchen. He grabbed his favorite bottle of liquor and went to the couch. 

“That bartender was really funny and weird. I wonder if he always sings for people, he seemed very confident,” Jonghyun said taking sips of alcohol between each sentence. “He seemed to stare quite a bit, maybe he just was having an off day,” He said taking another sip and curling up into a ball to fall asleep. 

[Jonghyun dreaming]

“STOP, PLEASE STOP!!!! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS, SNAP OUT OF IT!!!!” Jonghyun screamed through tears laying against the wall while Key was going insane. 

“WHY SHOULD I STOP? YOU CAUSED THIS!!” Key yelled as he threw a vase, shattering right in front of Jonghyun's eyes. 

“PLEASE STOP, I WILL BE BETTER!! JUST STOP, PLEASE!” Jonghyun shrieked through fear and pain. 

“YOU CAN’T FIX WHAT YOU HAVE DONE,” Key yelled as he slapped Jonghyun across the face leaving a red mark. He grabbed him by the hair and whispered in his ear “You better apologize, or I leave.”

“I-I-I’m s-s-sorry, please don’t hurt me,” Jonghyun said through his tears. 

“LOUDER,” Key said gripping his hair tighter causing Jonghyun to scream. 

“I’M SORRY,” Jonghyun exclaimed as he felt himself about to pass out from crying. 

“You better be,” Key said letting go of Jonghyun and walked out of the door to take a walk. 

[Dream ends] 

“Ahhhhh,” Jonghyun yelled waking up from a terrifying nightmare.   
He curled up into a ball and started to wail. How he wished it was a dream and not a memory. But as much as he wished, it never changed and his wish never came true. He wanted his pain to be over and forgotten but he couldn’t forget someone who gave him so much to remember. He decided to write a song. A song they might seem meaningless but to him it meant much more. This song represented his fear of love. 

“You are a flower that turns transparent in the rain  
Regret is drenching the white petals between us  
It may be transparent, but it’s still there  
At least it doesn’t hurt when it’s invisible”

He wrote and scraped the song. He changed and arranged the song until he found it. The perfect song was written by him. Showing his pain, sorrow, and suffering. He wrote to feel again. When he wrote he felt alive and his sadness went away. 

“This is beautiful,” Jonghyun said to himself crying a little, “What should I call it? I have a perfect idea.” 

Diphylleia Grayi  
By Jonghyun 

*The next Saturday at the bar*

“Hey everyone, this week I have a new song. I wrote this one to let go, so I hope this will help you let go,” Jonghyun said cueing the band to start. 

“Dear flower in front of me,  
With that deep scent that bewitched me  
You lock me up in the room of eternity  
So that I cannot find you  
And simply smile your white artful smile”

Once Jonghyun started to sing the song, everyone stood in awe by the emotions and power his voice alone held. He sang through the piano with ease making it seem like he was apart of the music. Taemin felt his pain slowly go away as he started to let go. He felt something come over him. He couldn’t describe the feeling. Was he falling in love? Jonghyun walked off the stage and made eye contact with Taemin. He felt his heart start to melt by his gaze. 

“Hey Taemin,” Jonghyun said beaming at him. 

“Hi, Jonghyun. Can I call you Jjong?” Taemin asked making some space at the bar counter for him. 

“Yeah, most people do anyway,” Jonghyun said sitting down, “Can I have a-”

“Manhattan? Yeah coming right up,” Taemin said cutting Jonghyun off and started to make his drink, “That song was beautiful. Did you really write it all by yourself?” 

“Yeah,” Jonghyun said scratching his head while smiling, “It was hard but I did it.” 

“Well, it's amazing. But is there a certain someone it's about?” Taemin asked. 

“Yeah, but it also is telling the story of me. It's showing the side of me people don’t see,” Jonghyun said taking a sip out of his glass. 

“What might that be?” Taemin said getting closer to Jonghyun. 

“My-My fear to love again,” Jonghyun quietly said, his joy slowly dimming.


	3. Chapter 3

“My-My fear to love again,” Jonghyun quietly said, his joy slowly dimming. 

Taemin stood still in shock. Was this true he thought. He could see Jonghyun start to tear up a little. 

“Your fear of what?” Taemin said making sure he heard it right. 

“My fear to love again,” Jonghyun said taking a sip of his drink. 

“May I ask why?” Taemin softly said getting close enough to slowly rub Jonghyun’s back. 

Jonghyun looked at him with fear and terror in his eyes. How could someone with such a beautiful heart be afraid to love?

“Just some reasons from the past. But I have to go right now so catch you later,” Jonghyun said writing something on a napkin, “Text me and I will tell you.” 

“O-ok,” Taemin said watching Jonghyun walk out of the door. 

[Taemin's house] 

“When do I text him??” Taemin said getting his house key and unlocked the door. 

He walked over to his bathroom and turned on the shower. He undressed and got in. 

“This is just what I needed,” Taemin groaned as the hot water flowed down his body. 

He stood there for a minute in silence. Thinking of him. How he wanted to embrace Jonghyun's broken heart but couldn’t. He felt stupid for falling in love. But he couldn’t stop. He wanted to feel Jonghyun. His heartbeat, his breathing, and his warmth. 

“Fuck that’s hot!!” Taemin yelled as he was burned by the water. 

He turned off the water and got out of the shower. He grabbed his towel and began to dry off. He thought about texting Jonghyun, but he was scared. He went to his room and grabbed his PJs and turned on the TV. 

“Let’s see what’s on tonight,” Taemin said pulling the covers of his bed down and hopped in. “Hmmmmm, this seems good.” 

Taemin clicked on the show. It was called “The flowers that never went away”. He instantly became hooked on the concept. It was about a guy who fell in love. But feelings weren’t mutual. His lungs started to fill with star-shaped, pink flowers. 

“No please say you're in love with him. He will die if you don’t!!!!!” Taemin yelled to the screen as he flew threw the show. 

Taemin looked over to his alarm clock to see that it was 4 AM. He had watched this show for hours. But he couldn’t stop now, he had two episodes left. 

“Please!!!!!! No!!!!!” Taemin yelled as he started to cry, “Don’t die!!” 

The main character died. His lungs filled with flowers from being in love. 

“Why????? He didn’t deserve it!!!” Taemin questioned as he started to yawn, “I should get some rest.” 

[Taemin's dream]

“What is this? Why are there so many flowers??” Taemin questioned as he looked at the bloody, pink flowers in the sink. 

“Taemin?? What’s wrong?” Jonghyun asked through the door. 

“Nothing just not feeling good,” Taemin said throwing the flowers into the toilet and flushed them. He grabbed a toothbrush and brushed every speck of blood off his teeth. 

“Jjong can we reschedule? I’m not feeling well,” Taemin asked as he walked out of the bathroom. 

“Yeah. I will get going then,” Jonghyun said grabbing his jacket and walked out of Taemin's house. 

[Taemin wakes up] 

*gasp*

“What was that dream?” Taemin said catching his breath. “Was the real? No, it can’t. Maybe it’s just the TV getting to me.” 

[The next day] 

“I was fucking tripping on something last night. How much alcohol did I drink?” Taemin talked to himself eating cocoa puffs. “I was definitely just being messed with by the TV. Shit is wack. I don’t feel good.” 

Taemin ran to the bathroom sink and threw up a blood-covered white flower. He was horrified by what he saw. No this was just a dream he thought as he paced the bathroom. He started to slap himself. 

“Wake up Taemin, WAKE UP!!” He yelled as he smacked himself, “It can’t be. It isn’t,” Taemin started to cry. 

He fell to the floor and cried his eyes out. He did this to himself. No, he won’t ever be able to fix it. 

“I-I-I’m going to die,” Taemin cried and star d to hyperventilate. “Unless Jonghyun loves me I will slowly die day by day. I need to make him fall in love again.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating for 2 weeks. I wanted to make this chapter nice and long and I am starting new fanfic. This one will start to release mid-december along with When I Saw You. So December onwards I will update each story every 2 weeks. Please don't be mad. Enjoy the new chapter.

Taemin Googled endlessly about hanahaki disease. For hours he looked up how to get himself out of this predicament. Then he found something. A doctor who specializes in hanahaki cases. It was 5 stars and rated one of the best in Korea. The doctor himself had it. Taemin finally found some hope in his situation. He called the office to schedule an appointment. 

[Day of appointment] 

“Hello Mr. Lee, I am doctor Choi Minho. Just a little about me, I have specialized in hanahaki cases for about 10 years now,” Minho went on about his job. 

Taemin could honestly couldn’t care less about this man's life story. All he cared about was taking care of his diseased, thorn engulfed heart. Every minute he thought about the man he loved, his heart was poked or scratched by the growing thorns around his flowering heart. 

“Ok let’s get an X-ray on you now to see how bad it is. But first, may I ask a couple of questions about the occurrence of this?” Minho asked Taemin. 

“Yes, I don’t mind at all. Ask away,” Taemin said laughing a little to make himself more comfortable. Even though he was scared, Taemin felt comfortable in the office of a specialist. 

“So, when all did this start? When did you start coughing up flowers?” Minho asked getting his clipboard with a chart. He crossed his legs and arms like one of those therapists in dramas. 

“So, about a year and a half ago a man started to sing at the bar I work every Saturday. His voice is like pure gold. Anyways I digress. We started talking a couple of weeks ago when he sang one of my favorite songs. We started to get more comfortable with each other and he gave me his number! I was ecstatic. Anyways, about two days ago I was watching a show about this disease and had a terrible dream about having it. In the dream, I was with him and started to throw up flowers. I was terrified of him finding out I made an excuse for him to leave my house. I woke up the next morning and ate breakfast, then ran to the bathroom. I couldn’t breathe, I felt like I was drowning. The air in my lungs was thinning as I threw up a blood-covered, white pentas,” Taemin said looking up from his hands to meet eyes with Minho. 

“Oh no, this is bad,” Minho said writing on his clipboard. He shook his head as he wrote a bunch of words on his chart. 

“What do you mean this is bad?” Taemin asked becoming frantic. 

“Oh I might just be nothing, the X-ray will tell us all,” Minho said getting off his chair and opened the door to escort Taemin to the X-ray. 

“How long will the X-ray take?” Taemin asked. 

“Around 10 minutes, so not too long,” Minho said leading Taemin to a room. “Here we are.” 

Taemin could feel his stomach about to jump out of his throat. He was so scared of how bad it was. He laid on the X-ray table and waited for the X-ray to start. 

[Half an hour later]

“Are you ready to see the full results?” Minho asked Taemin who was anxiously playing with his fingernails. 

“I guess,” Taemin sighed. He could feel his legs start to bounce up and down. The rhythm was consistent and musical. 

“So with your heart X-rays, we saw the stem. The stem has wrapped around your heart once, so not too bad. The bad thing is that there are a plethora of thorns. With the symptoms you have given us, we predict the stem will slowly gain more thorns the longer this goes on,” Minho continued “You have two options at this point. Option one is you get the other person to fall in love with you. Option B is the most effective but takes a lot of courage.” 

“What is option B?” Taemin asked. 

“We can surgically remove the stem but, every memory of the person will be forgotten. This one is always hard for people to decide. Live without knowing the person or slowly die keeping them in your heart.” Minho said crossing his arms and waited for Taemin's response. 

“Is it alright if I call with an answer tomorrow, this is just a lot to take in,” Taemin said in a somber tone. 

“Take your time with the decision. Things like this are always hard to decide,” Minho said writing on a paper “Here, take this. These are some good medications to slow the effects of the hanahaki.” 

“Thank you, Dr. Choi,” Taemin said getting up from his chair and walked out of the door. 

Once he got to his car, Taemin sat in silence. He contemplated his choices. If he were to get the surgery, he wouldn’t remember Jonghyun. If he didn’t, he would suffer till Jonghyun would fall in love, or his lungs would fill with flowers. He brushed off the thought for the moment. He put on some music to ease his anxiety and started to drive home. 

“I WILL SHOW YOU A COMPLETELY CHANGED ME! I WILL SHOW YOU A WAY PRETTIER ME! I WILL SHOW YOU FOR SURE A ME WHO IS HAPPIER THAN YOU!” Taemin screamed the Ailee song at the top of his lungs. 

*Incoming call from Jjongie* 

Taemin was hesitant to click the answer button. He gathered himself and answered. “Hello?” Taemin’s voice cracked. 

“Hey, Taemin!” Jonghyun exclaimed brightly. 

“What’s up?” Taemin asked. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to grab some lunch? I wanted to get to know you better,” Jonghyun murmured. 

Taemin’s heart dropped when he heard that. Did Jonghyun really want to have lunch? Taemin could feel an enormous ache in his chest. He started to cough until 5 white petals covered in blood appeared on his steering wheel. 

“Taemin are you ok? You’re coughing really bad,” Jonghyun questioned. 

“I think I’m coming down with a cold, but I would like lunch. Where did you want to go?” Taemin asked as he frantically cleaned up his wheel with the spare tissues he had. 

“I wanted to try this new Persian restaurant. I think it’s called the Persian palace if I am not mistaken. We always can do something more Korean if you aren’t into Persian food,” Jonghyun answered. 

“I’m down for some Persian food. What time? I just got done with a doctor's appointment so I can meet you in like half an hour,” Taemin replied. 

“Ok, so, I will meet you there at 1:30 then!” Jonghyun giggled. 

“See you then!” Taemin responded a little more monotone but still happy. 

Taemin dazed off as he drove. He wondered if Jonghyun would ever love again. Was his last that bad to never love again? Taemin wanted to know everything, but he knew that would eat him away inside. The person who he loved couldn’t love. 

[At the restaurant] 

“Hey, Taemin!” Jonghyun waved to him. 

“Hi Jjong,” Taemin waved back. 

“Come on, let’s go inside,” Jonghyun exclaimed as he grabbed Taemin's wrist and pulled him along. 

Once they got inside, the smell of Persian food entered their lungs. 

“What a lovely smell, don’t you think?” Jonghyun asked Taemin. 

“It’s definitely something new, but not too bad,” Taemin responded. 

“OMG Jonghyun is that you?” A waitress asked. 

Taemin didn’t know who she was but she seemed very nice. Just like Jonghyun. 

“Taeyeon? I didn’t know you worked here,” Jonghyun gasped. His eyes lit up with joy. 

“Yeah, This is like week 3 I think. But anyway let me get you guys a table. Jonghyun where are your manners? Aren’t you going to introduce us?” Taeyeon asked and gestured towards Taemin. 

“Oh, Taeyeon this is Taemin. He works at the bar I sing at. Taemin this is Taeyeon, my best friend from high school,” Jonghyun phrased. 

“I’m Kim Taeyeon, but just call me Taeyeon,” Taeyeon said as she reached her hand out for a shake. 

“I’m Lee Taemin. Just call me Taemin though,” he replied as he shook her hand. 

“Now let’s get you guys seated,” Taeyeon said getting 2 menus “follow me.” 

“Here you go. So what are we drinking today?” Taeyeon asked. 

“I would like a white wine. What do you want Taemin?” Jonghyun asked. 

“I will have sparkling water with lemon please,” Taemin responded. 

“White wine and sparkling water coming up,” Taeyeon replied walking away. 

“So let’s get to know each other. You are a bit of a mystery,” Jonghyun laughed. His smile was contagious. 

“Well, I’m Taemin. I’m 26 years old,” Taemin said. “I have worked at the bar since it opened, so like 4 years.”

“I’m Jonghyun. I’m 27 years old,” Jonghyun responded. “I have been singing since a young age and I won’t stop till the day I die.” 

“Here you guys go,” Taeyeon interrupted. 

“Thank you,” Taemin and Jonghyun said in unison. 

“So Jonghyun when did you meet him?” Taeyeon asked. 

Taemin could recognize the language they were speaking. It was not Japanese. But what could it be?

“We met at a bar. I was singing and he made my drink,” Jonghyun laughed. 

“I’m sorry but what language is that?” Taemin shyly asked. 

“Oh we are speaking Swedish,” Taeyeon replied. 

“How did you guys learn that?” Taemin asked.

“In school, we wanted to know a language to speak to each other so we could talk shit on everyone,” Jonghyun laughed. 

Wow, their bond is strong, Taemin thought. He wanted what they had but with the added portion of being in a relationship. But Taemin barely knows the guy. 

“That's so cool,” Taemin squealed. 

“Taemin, I have never heard your voice go that high,” Jonghyun exclaimed as he hit the table from laughing. 

“Jjong it has been a long time since I have seen you this happy over someone,” Taeyeon whispered to him. 

Jonghyun blushed as she said that. It’s true, Jonghyun hadn’t been this happy since his last relationship. 

“Ok enough with the chit chat, what are we getting to eat?” Taeyeon asked getting her notepad out. 

“I am going to have chicken kabobs with rice. What are you getting Taemin?” Jonghyun asked making direct eye contact with Taemin. 

“I will have the same thing,” Taemin responded closing his menu and put it on the table. 

Taemin started to feel lightheaded. A weird feeling came over him. His chest started to thump, harder and harder until he felt something in his throat. 

“Jjong I'm going to run the restroom really quick,” Taemin said getting up and walked to the restroom. 

Taemin’s walk turned into a fast walk, then into a run. He burst through the door and locked it. He ran to the toilet and started to throw up petals. The petals wouldn’t stop. Each breath he took the more petals came out. He pushed out every petal from his lungs and started to cry from the pain. The toilet was covered in blood and filled with petals. “Make this stop! Please!” Taemin cried on the floor. “It hurts, please make it stop.” He stood up from the floor and wiped his tears. He walked to the mirror and was horrified by what he saw. A monster stared back at him. A creature made of flowers and blood. “You disgust me,” he said to himself, “You are like a walking corpse flower, slowly rotting.” He wanted to punch the mirror to get away from his reality but couldn’t. “Taemin, what should you do?” He asked himself, “Do I do the surgery and forget Jonghyun? Should I try to make him fall in love? What if I can’t though, I will rot away,” Taemin whimpered as he bent over the sink to cry. Taemin whipped his eyes and rinsed his mouth from the blood. He walked out of the bathroom acting as nothing happened. 

“Are you ok Taemin? Your eyes look red,” Jonghyun asked concerned. 

“Yeah I’m ok, I just have bad allergies,” Taemin replied. “So, what happened in your last relationship?” 

Jonghyun’s demeanor slowly started to droop down. It was like all his joy was sucked out. He dropped his head and played with his fingernails. He took a deep breath and mumbled, “It’s a long story and a sad one.” 

“I-I’m sorry if it’s uncomfortable for you to talk about,” Taemin instantly regretted speaking. How dumb of a question he asked. Did he offend him? No, maybe it still hurts. 

“I have to get over it one day, so I will tell you. About 2 years ago I dated a guy named Key. He was amazing at everything he did, which was good but it often led him to be a perfectionist in our relationship. He also was an alcoholic. He would come home at night and drink until 4 am. After a couple of drinks, he would go crazy. He would break things and abuse me. We got into an argument about his problem. He didn’t like how I wanted to help him so he pinned me to the wall and choked me. I tried to hit him but he blocked it. He ended up breaking my arm and fractured my larynx. That was only the first time. Every time it got worse. He would throw things at me, kick me, yell bloody murder, and torture me. He would make me apologize for everything. He manipulated me,” Jonghyun rasped. His words started to slur and he shed a tear.   
Jonghyun sat there with a lifeless expression. It was like every ounce of happiness from the day left with asking one question. Jonghyun took his hand and touched his throat. “This scar is how that monster. He broke a bottle over my head and cut me. He-he-he fucking cut me.”

“Jonghyun I’m so sorry,” Taemin faltered in his words. 

“He hurt me so badly, I finally had enough. I called the police and he was going to be arrested. But before the cops came he went insane on me. He threw a vase and cursed me out. He bruised my stomach from kicking me until I coughed up blood,” Jonghyun lamented. He lifted his long sleeve and showed a huge scar. It went from his wrist all up his forearm. “He took a knife and cut me. He said that I will always have him wherever I go.”

“Here we go, 2 chicken kabobs. Why is the atmosphere so sad right now? What happened?” Taeyeon asked. 

“I told him about Key,” Jonghyun sighed. His expression gave Taeyeon a signal to comfort him. He started to shed a tear. 

“Why? Jonghyun, you know how much it hurts you thinking about it,” Taeyeon responded. She looked at him like an older sister would. Once she set the food down she gave him a hug. “It's ok to let it out Jjong, one day it will be better.” She sat beside him for a minute so Jonghyun could regain his composure. “What am I?” She asked Jonghyun.

He knew exactly what she was thinking of. He let a smile form on his face before saying, “A crazy bitch.” He started to laugh from the past memory. 

“Why am I a crazy bitch?” Taeyeon asked him. 

“You forgot your wallet at the hotel all day dumbass,” Jonghyun started to loosen up more. 

“You know it,” Taeyeon laughed as she patted Jonghyun’s back. 

Jonghyun looked at Taemin with renewed eyes. The sadness that was once there a minute ago, went away within an instant. Taemin observed how Taeyeon helped him. She cared for much for him. 

“Taemin? Earth to Taemin,” Jonghyun waved in front of his face. He started to laugh from the blank stare Taemin gave him. Is this the joy of being loved? Jonghyun was truly loved by Taeyeon, unlike his asshole ex Key. 

“I hope Key rots in hell,” Taemin angrily stated as he slammed his fist onto the table. Jonghyun’s eyes widened by the new rage Taemin had. Jonghyun carefully grabbed Taemin’s shaking hand. Once he touched his hand, Taemin felt different. His chest became heavy and made it hard to breathe. His once shaking hand started to slow down to a normal twitching pace. “What if he tries to hurt you again?” Taemin asked as his words started to quiver. 

“He is in prison. He won’t ever hurt me again, I promise,” Jonghyun softly spoke. His words were like a summer's breeze to Taemin’s ears. His thumb started to draw circles on Taemin’s hand. “Don’t ever worry about that man, he will never come close to me again.” 

“Good. If I ever saw him I would be arrested for murder,” Taemin laughed but kept a serious tone. He was telling the truth, no one would ever hurt the man he loved. Over his dead body would he let anyone come close to hurting Jonghyun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I was very stressed with school but now I am on break. So I can update more over break. Please enjoy!

“Thank you for lunch today,” Taemin smiled at Jonghyun. His heart was throbbing with pain and happiness. “I actually really enjoyed it. First time eating Persian food was a success.” 

“It was nothing. I was thinking, do you want to come to come to my place?” Jonghyun asked the younger. He finally started to loosen up and seem comfortable around Taemin. His body language was open and light like spring. “Only if you want. If you have to be somewhere then we can always do it another time,” Jonghyun suggested. 

“Sure! I am free for the rest of the day, well until 9 because of work. Just send me the directions so I can follow you,” Taemin responded. On the outside he seemed normal as ever, but inside was a different story. His heart would be scratched by a thorn each and every time he felt himself swoon over Jonghyun. 

“Ok, just let me send them real quick. There you go,” Jonghyun giggled as he clicked the send button. “See you at my house soon.” 

Jonghyun got into his car and began to back out. His mind was all over the place. The singer felt lightheaded by the conversation they had. Did Taemin actually care for him? Is this what love feels like? These questions filled Jonghyun’s brain until he couldn’t take it anymore. 

“I need to put something on,” Jonghyun grabbed his phone from his pocket and plugged it in. He scrolled through his music library and ended up picking one of his favorite songs he had written. He clicked on the album and turned on “Breathe” by Lee Hi. 

“Take a deep breath  
Until both sides of your heart get numb  
Until it hurts a little  
Let out your breath even more  
Until you feel  
like there’s nothing left inside”

The sound of the song rang inside of Jonghyun’s car. These lyrics came straight from his heart. Each and every letter poured from his empty, broken heart. Every bit of pain he had ever felt was used in that song. Each tear shed was written, each drop of blood spilt was used. Every scar that formed pasted the song together. Jonghyun never written a song like it. 

“Even if others think your sigh  
Takes out energy and strength  
I already know  
That you had a day that’s hard enough  
To let out even a small sigh  
Now don’t think of anything else  
Let out a deep sigh  
Just let it out like that”

Jonghyun continued to drive down the road until he got to a red light. Soon after the light turned green he turned left and went down the road. 

*Incoming call from Taeminie*

“Hello?” Jonghyun asked as he turned down the volume. 

“I think you went the wrong way. I am looking at the directions and you took a wrong turn,” Taemin said to his elder. 

“Oh shit,” Jonghyun yelled as he took a u-turn and started to go the right way again. “No more singing and driving for me again,” he laughed trying to play off his mistake. 

“Jonghyun you ok? You seemed like you wanted to go somewhere down that road,” Taemin asked him, concern filling his voice. 

“It’s just where I used to live, it’s no big deal,” Jonghyun replied starting to sweat as the horrible memories flowed back to him. “It’s where I met Key.” 

“No big deal? That’s the house where Key abused you! Are you kidding me? NO BIG DEAL?” Taemin started to get mad. The tone of his soft voice became thicker and shot up in volume. “Why would you go back?” 

Jonghyun started to choke up. His mind scrambled to find an explanation but he couldn’t think of anything. The feeling of stupidity came over him as he began to shed a tear. Just one single tear broke him. All the terrifying memories came back to him. Each one penetrating his thoughts till he couldn’t handle it. 

“SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! I KNOW I FUCKED UP!” Jonghyun screamed at Taemin through the phone, “Even though he almost killed me, I still loved him Taemin. I can’t deny that I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life. I even wrote a song about him. I wanted to be his everything. But I wasn’t. I WAS JUST A FUCKING TOY!” Jonghyun wailed. His tears falling on his steering wheel as he pulled over and turned on his hazard lights. His cries started to become louder. It was apparent that he was in pain from the memory of his past love. 

“J-Jonghyun I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean to make you cry,” Taemin apologized again and again. He pulled over behind Jonghyun's car and got out to walk to him. Taemin knocked on Jonghyun’s passenger seat window and the door unlocked. “Come here.” 

Taemin wrapped his arms around Jonghyun as he wept. His breathing going a mile a minute. Each and every wail was a relief to his heart. But not to Taemin’s. His heart was in pain again. He felt flowers start to move around in his throat, but he just swallowed them and continued to coax the pain out of Jonghyun. 

“Do you want me to leave my car here and drive you home?” Taemin asked. 

“I’m fine to drive,” Jonghyun reliés as he adjusted himself back to an upright position in his seat. 

“Jonghyun you’re not fine, and it’s ok. You don’t always have to be fine, it’s ok to be hurting. Just let me drive,” Taemin said unbuckling Jonghyun. 

“Fine,” Jonghyun scoffed. 

“Don’t scoff at me mister,” Taemin replied getting out of the car and walked over to the drivers side. He opened the door and helped Jonghyun out. Taemin went to his car, got his keys and license and called his friend. “Hey Jinki, could you pick up my car for me? I am taking a friend to their house and leaving my car. It’s off Star ave and Holt Blvd. Thank you so much,” Taemin hung up, “ok I’m ready.” 

Taemin got into the driver's seat and began to go down the road. He glanced over to Jonghyun who was staring out of the window with tears in his eyes. “Hey Taemin, am I a fool?” Jonghyun asked. 

“No, what makes you say that?” Taemin asked back. 

“Am I fool for falling in love with such a dick? Is that clear enough?” Jonghyun snapped a little. His vocal tone became sharper and more attitude filled. 

“No you’re not. You were just blinded by love, that’s all. Also going into the relationship, you don’t know that someone is abusive,” Taemin explained in a calm tone which was different than the one he took on earlier. 

“Was I really? Or was I just a child back then? Blinded by his amazing looks and beautiful smile,” Jonghyun kept asking. As childish as it sounds, Jonghyun never knew what the feeling of being loved was like. He always felt like an outcast. Never fitting in. “When I dated him I felt safe, well until he started to hurt me. He would apologize but it was never the same.”

“Yes you were. So don’t blame yourself. Jonghyun, it’s never going to be your fault. It was Key who ruined everything. And it looks like we are here,” Taemin said pulling into Jonghyun’s driveway. 

They both got out of the car and walked up to Jonghyun’s front door. He typed *5537* into the house passcode and opened the door. “Come on in.” 

They walked into Jonghyun’s house and Taemin’s jaw dropped. It was such a beautiful house. Meticulously cleaned with not a speck of dust. Each window cleaned without a trace of a fingerprints. The bright white walls making the whole living area come together. 

“Wow Jjong, your house is gorgeous,” Taemin stood there star struck. His jaw was going to catch flies if he kept it open any longer. He swiftly closed it and went on to say “you can decorate my house anytime. I desperately need it.” 

Jonghyun laughed as he gently hit Taemin’s shoulder. “Thank you! I take pride in my house, each and every item was picked by me,” Jonghyun smiled as he guided Taemin to the couch. “Please sit down, let me get you something to drink. What do you want? I have water, tea and soda,” Jonghyun asked. 

“I will just have water. Thank you,” Taemin said as he sat down on the white couch. As soon as he sat he felt like he was sitting on a cloud. “My goodness this couch is so comfortable. Where did you get it?” Taemin asked starting to sink into the couches grasp. 

“I just got it from a regular furniture store, I forgot what brand it is though,” Jonghyun replied as he came back with two bottles of water. “I just wanted to say thank you.” 

“For what reason?” Taemin asked. 

“For just being a good friend. After having lunch and having a mini breakdown, I have learned a lot about what kind of person you are. Your caring, passionate, and definitely protective. Which are three amazing traits not all people have,” Jonghyun said as he sat on the couch right next to Taemin. 

Taemin slightly blushed as those words came from Jonghyun. Did he really think he was a caring person? The more Taemin thought about it the more pain built up in his chest. “Hey Jjong where’s the restroom?” Taemin asked. 

“Go down the hall and make a left and it’s the first door on the right,” Jonghyun replied pointing to the hallway. 

“Thank you,” Taemin said as he got up and walked down the hall. 

Once he got to the restroom he started to cough. Each cough released more blood and flowers. There was blood all over the sink and flowers petals were scattered. “What do I do? Do I get the surgery? It’s looking like the best option at this moment in time. Jonghyun is broken for sure,” Taemin talked to himself. He started to clean up the blood and flowers. “Key really is a terrible human. But Jonghyun truly did love him,” Taemin said as he finished cleaning up the mess and walked back to the living area to see Jonghyun on his phone. A smile graced his face. 

“What’s got you so happy right now?” Taemin asked as he sat next to him again. 

“Just some memories. Very happy ones,” Jonghyun laughed a little as he turned off his phone. 

“So, Taemin. I wanted to ask you something. It’s ok if you don’t say yes but it was just a thought,” Jonghyun said turning to Taemin. 

“What is it?” Taemin asked. 

“Will you come with me to see Key in prison?” Jonghyun asked starting to look down and twiddle his thumbs. 

“What? Why me?” Taemin asked him confused, “Why not Taeyeon?” 

“Last time I took Taeyeon she almost broke the visitor window so she could strangle him,” Jonghyun replied, “So will you?” 

Taemin thought it over. This would help him see the disgusting person Key, but also get closer to Jonghyun. Whatever it would take Taemin wanted to keep Jonghyun in his memory for a long time, even if it meant that he would endure awful pain. 

“I will go with you. I’m just letting you know, if you feel uncomfortable please tell me and we will leave. Don’t try to tough it out,” Taemin said looking into Jonghyun's eyes. His beautiful, soft eyes. 

“I promise I will tell you. Don’t worry,” Jonghyun said as he went to hug Taemin. He wrapped his arms around the younger and held him for a minute. Taemin wrapped his arms around Jonghyun and never wanted to leave. 

“Taemin you can let go a little, it’s getting hard to breathe,” Jonghyun said tapping the others back. Taemin released slightly to make Jonghyun breathe again.

“Better?” Taemin asked as he adjusted himself. 

“Much better,” Jonghyun lightly said as he blushed a tad


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the last chapter of the year! Next update will be next week

Taemin walked into the familiar space. Grey walls and black carpet. He sat there waiting for the doctor to arrive. Thumbs beginning to fidget. Leg beginning to bounce up and down. 

“Mr. Lee, the doctor is ready to see you,” the office receptionist called out to Taemin. The lady opened up the door to the back and waved for him to come back. 

Taemin got up from the chair and walked over to the back of the office. 

“You will be in room 5. I just need to get your height, weight, and temperature before. Right this way,” The receptionist guided Taemin down the hall to the room. She signaled Taemin to get into the scale and she began to fiddle with the settings. “Alright 5’9 and 126 lbs. Very good. Now down the hall to the left is your room.” 

Taemin walked into the bland room and sat on the chair, nervous for his appointment. Has it gotten worse? He hasn’t thought about the surgery in a while, but should he do it? 

“Good morning Mr. Lee. How have you been for the past few weeks?” Dr. Minho walked into the room, bright as ever and sat on the chair. 

“The last couple of weeks have been a whirlwind of events so I would say ok. Work and personal life have been stressful, but I am surviving. On the other hand flower wise, everyday maybe every other day. It hurts more every time,” Taemin explained to Minho. 

“Ok so before we take X-rays I’m just going to take some vitals and see your reaction to things. Is that ok?” Dr. Minho asked. 

“Yeah that’s fine,” Taemin responded. 

“Ok so first I’m going to take your heart rate and blood pressure. So if you could hold out your arm for me that would be lovely.” 

Dr. Minho took Taemin's arm and fastened the blood pressure strap tightly around him. Pump by pump the machine's dial went back and forth with the growing pressure. 

“110/70. Looks like your blood pressure is normal. Now if you could remove your shirt for the heart rate,” Minho wrote the numbers down in his clipboard and grabbed his stethoscope. 

Taemin pulled his shirt off and stood up from the chair. He cliched slightly as the cold chest piece graced his skin. For about a minute the chest piece went around his chest and upper back. 

“Alright seems your heart rate is a little high. Are you nervous by chance?” Minho wrote the number down and asked Taemin. He leaned forward to hear the answer. 

“Yeah. Just a little,” Taemin said closing off his body language and the volume of his voice diminished. “I just want to be ok. I don’t want my health to suffer because my heart decided to fall for someone.” 

“I understand why, but there is no need to be nervous. Have you thought about your options?” Dr. Minho asked, getting some paper. 

“I mean a little, but I’m still on the edge,” Taemin responded. 

“Ok, that's alright. You need to take your time with a decision like this. So now we are going to do an inkblot test. So whatever you see in the paint tell me. Ok?” Dr. Minho said holding up on paper. 

Taemin stared at the paper. The ink at first was just a splatter but slowly morphed into a shape. Starting to show a flame. With a person slowly burning. They were melting in the fire. Passion? Love? What could it be? 

“I see a person being engulfed in flames. They were consumed by anger and passion. They fueled their fire for something too much until it slowly killed them,” Taemin said. 

“Was it anger and passion? Or something else?” Dr. Minho took notes. He looked at his clipboard and back up at Taemin. 

“It wasn’t anger. They were consumed with fear. No, they were consumed by the love they had for someone. That person didn’t reciprocate the feeling, so they died of a broken heart,” Taemin started to shed a tear. 

“Why are you crying?” Dr. Minho asked. He handed the crying man a tissue. 

“I feel the same way. Jonghyun is scared to love again. But he still has sympathy for his abusive ex. He is broken and I can’t fix anything because I am being suffocated by flowers. Slowly killing me. Each time I see him the worse the pain becomes. I don’t know what to do anymore,” Taemin started to cry into his hands. He began to blow his nose into the tissue. “Let’s just get these X-rays done with.” He said with a lump in his throat. 

“Ok let’s walk over to the X-ray room and get started,” Dr. Minho stood up and opened the door, “After you.” 

They walked down the narrow hall and reached the X-ray room. Taemin laid on the cold table, ready to get this appointment over with. 

[20 minutes later]

“So by the looks of it, the stem has grown. As you can see the stem is beginning to wrap around your heart for the second time. Nothing too bad but it will cause a lot of discomfort,” Dr. Minho explained to Taemin. 

Inside Taemin’s head was a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions. Now that the stem has wrapped around again should he actually get the surgery? 

“How much longer can I go on like this?” Taemin asked. His hands began to shake from the fear. 

“At this point in time, you have about a year. The flowers and stem aren’t to the point where surgery is needed, but it’s recommended,” Dr. Minho said. 

“Ok, I still need some time to think it over but is that all for today?” Taemin asked. 

“Yes, have a good rest of your day!” Dr. Minho joyfully chimed. 

Taemin got up and shook his hand and slowly shuffled his way out of the office. Once he got to his car he realized that Jonghyun is going to be singing at the bar tonight. 

*calling Jjongie* 

“Hello?” Jonghyun rasped into the phone. 

“Hi Jonghyun, I was wondering if you were still singing at the bar tonight?” Taemin asked starting to back out of his parking spot. 

“Yes, I am. I just have to make a setlist for the night. I like to keep people guessing,” Jonghyun laughed into the phone. 

“What songs are you thinking about singing tonight?” Taemin asked him. 

“I was thinking about Written In The Stars by John Legend, It’s Time by Imagine Dragons, Almost famous by Noah Cyrus and Once upon another time by Sara Bareilles. What do you think?” Jonghyun asked Taemin. 

“Those are all beautiful songs. They suit your voice,” Taemin responded, blushing at the thought of him singing those songs. 

“I’m going to sing them all. Be prepared,” Jonghyun giggled. 

That giggle sent shivers down Taemin’s spine. Every hair stood up by itself. His blood froze in place and slowly the air began to thin. A flower began to rise into his mouth and soon blood was dripping onto his wheel.   
The flower fell to his pants and sat there. Taemin started to shake. His ears ringing, eyes watering, blood like ice. 

“Jonghyun can I call you back when I get home. There was a very bad accident that happened,” Taemin improvised and covered up what had happened. 

“Yeah. Please be safe ok?” Jonghyun said then hung up the phone. 

Taemin sat in silence before a scream was released. He began banging the wheel, cursing himself. “You dumbass! You had to fall in love with someone who won’t love you back! You idiot!” Taemin yelled to himself. His shaking hands started to slow down. Sounds of deep breaths could be heard. Air slowly entering his lungs again. “I need to distract my brain.” 

“The taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slippin' under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?”

Meanwhile, Jonghyun started to get ready for the night. He went over each song and created new melodies and added harmonies and adlibs for fun. Each song he created a new melodic structure to suit his voice. 

“For Once Upon Another Time I am going to make it acapella,” Jonghyun said to himself. “Once upon another. Let’s make that a little lower so then the song can build by the climax. For the bridge, I want a very grand note. So “And where I stood was where I was to beeeeeeee. So I’m going to hold that note.” Jonghyun sang the part to himself. 

After about 3 hours of fixing each and every song to his liking, he got ready for the bar. He walked to his closet and pulled out a black leather jacket with a white shit. To accompany that he pulled a pair of blue jeans. Once clothed he fixed his hair to a perfect swoop look. Out the door, he went to sing his heart out. 

At the bar, many people started to stroll in to see Jonghyun. People from far and wide came to hear his crystal clear, an instrument like voice. The voice sounded like a bell. 

“Thank you all for coming out tonight. I have four songs prepared for you guys tonight. Let’s get started with Almost Famous by Noah Cyrus. I hope you enjoy,” Jonghyun spoke into the mic with a wide smile on his face. He shot a glance over to the bar where Taemin was. 

“We were almost legends, you and me  
We were almost perfect  
We were almost like the people in the paintings  
It's like we were almost  
It's like we were almost famous”

The slow acoustic tune floated through the bar as many people sat enchanted by his voice. Some couples started to get up and dance to the song, just like a silly high school prom slow dance. A huge smile was plastered upon Jonghyun’s face as he finished the song.   
After about forty-five minutes he had finished each song and walked off the stage to the bar. 

“You were amazing tonight! Manhattan?” Taemin asked. 

“Yes, just like always,” Jonghyun said sitting on the torn-up bar stool. “What time do you get off work tonight?” 

“I get off work at 12 am. Why?” Taemin replied making a drink. 

“I want to show you something. What do you say?” Jonghyun asked him. He took the drink and took a sip and let his throat cool down. 

“Well, I can leave right now. I work here so much I don’t need to clock out at a certain time,” Taemin laughed. 

“Let’s go,” Jonghyun said getting up from his chair and putting on his jacket. 

Taemin clocked out of his shift and walked to the parking lot with Jonghyun. They got into his car and began to drive through the city, lights flashing, speeding like a movie. Enjoying the night they were in.   
Jonghyun pulled up to a mountainside and started to slowly drive up the side. 

“Where are we going?” Taemin asked grabbing the door handle as his life depended on it. 

“This is where we are going,” Jonghyun came to a stop and got out of the car. He stretched his back and looked up to the sky. 

Taemin got out of the car and walked over to Jonghyun. The younger looked up to the sky and was in awe. There was so much beauty outside of the city. 

“Here, I brought a blanket and alcohol,” Jonghyun laughed as he went to the trunk and pulled out a huge blanket and champagne. 

Jonghyun gently set the blanket down for them and sat on it, putting for Taemin to sit right next to him. 

“Do you come here often?” Taemin asked sitting right beside Jonghyun. 

“Yeah. This is where I come to clear my head,” Jonghyun replied resting his head on Taemin’s shoulder. “Let’s open this and have some fun.” 

“Let’s do it,” Taemin said beginning to open the bottle l. “AHHH!” Taemin shouted as the cork popped out of the bottle and champagne started to spill everywhere. 

Laughing arose from both of them.

“Taemin are you ok?” Jonghyun asked trying to sound serious but busted out laughing. 

“I’m perfectly fine. Cheers!” Taemin yelled as he took a swig from the bottle. 

About half an hour and a bottle of champagne later, the boys started to get very drunk. Both laughing and letting out some hiccups. 

“So, Taemin. What is your ideal type?” Jonghyun drunkenly asked. He slid his hand to Taemin's hand and rested it there. 

Taemin’s body was electrified by the sensation. His senses were heightened by alcohol. Their eyes met and Taemin spoke. 

“Well, someone who is funny, has a great voice, filled with sunshine and has beauty beyond Aphrodite,” Taemin basically described Jonghyun to Jonghyun. He felt his hand being rubbed. 

“Is it me?” Jonghyun asked. By this point the alcohol had gotten to him badly, so by morning, he wouldn’t remember a thing. 

“Possibly,” Taemin said starting to stiffen up. 

“Well just so you know, your secret is safe with me,” Jonghyun bopped his nose and tackled him to the ground. “Cuddle with me.” 

Jonghyun nuzzled up next to Taemin and began to doze off. His arm wrapped around the younger man's torso. 

“Jjongie. We should get going,” Taemin suggested starting to get up but was brought back down by a clingy Jonghyun. 

“Just a little longer. Tell me a story please,” Jonghyun laid back down his next to Taemin, this time his head laid on the chest of the other. 

“A story? Ok, just one,” Taemin said. “Once upon a time there was a prince. The prince was in love with someone he couldn’t have. He would watch every day how everyone fell in love. But he didn’t. He waited for the person he oh so loved. But they never came. The prince was very sad and thought he would never love, but then a beautiful prince came to him. They slowly fell in love and got married. They lived happily ever after. The end,” Taemin told Jonghyun the story while rubbing his hair. 

“That was a very good story. I’m glad the prince is happy,” Jonghyun played with a thread on Taemin’s shirt. “I hope to find love someday.” 

“You will, I promise,” Taemin said continuing to rub Jonghyun’s head. 

“Will I really?” Jonghyun perked up and straddled Taemin. 

“Yes you will,” Taemin said lifting his body up to Jonghyun. 

“Have I ever told you that you're very handsome? Because you are stunning,” Jonghyun dreamily stared into Taemin’s eyes. 

“No you haven’t,” Taemin replied. 

“Taeminie, would you get mad if I did this,” Jonghyun asked as he leaned in to kiss Taemin. 

Their lips locked and fire ignited between them. Jonghyun’s arms draped around Taemin’s neck. The younger one began to wrap his arms around the elder's waist. Arms were flung over, fingers playing with hair. Everything right had happened. 

“Did you like that?” Jonghyun asked playing with Taemin’s. Slowly fiddling with it in his hands. 

“It was amazing, but we have to go,” Taemin said. 

“No, please just once more,” Jonghyun asked, his lips quivering. 

“Jonghyun we have to go,” Taemin sternly said as he got up and picked Jonghyun up like a newlywed couple. He put him in the passenger seat and began to drive to his house. 

“Jjongie we are at your house. Let’s go,” Taemin said walking around the car and picked up a very drunk Jonghyun and walked him to the front door. He typed in the code *5537* and walked inside. 

“Can you please stay with me?” Jonghyun begged. 

“I will sleep on the couch,” Taemin gave in and replied. 

“No. Sleep next to me. I get very cold at night,” Jonghyun grabbed his hand and pulled him to his bedroom. 

Jonghyun plopped onto the bed and began to fall asleep. His breathing slowed down and came to a quiet, relaxed sound. Taemin sat next to him and began to rub his back. Slowly making circles and patting. 

“He’s so beautiful. Even when he is asleep,” Taemin said to himself as he pushed Jonghyun’s hair back to see his entire face. “Why does such a beautiful rose have to be full of thorns?” Taemin asked himself, slowly rubbing the pain in his chest. 

Taemin slipped right beside Jonghyun and slowly fell into a dream of the two of them. 

[Taemin’s dream] 

It’s just the two of them. A meadow and a beautiful ceremony. In the distance, a groom began to walk down the aisle. 

“Jonghyun do you take Taemin to be your lawfully wedded husband?” The pastor asked. 

“I do,” Jonghyun said holding the hand of Taemin. 

“And Taemin. Do you take Jonghyun to be your lawfully wedded husband?” The pastor asked. 

“I do,” Taemin smiled as he looked into his lover's eyes. 

“By the power invested in me, I pronounce you Husband and Husband. You may kiss the groom,” the pastor stood back and clapped his hands. 

Electricity flowed through the two men as their lips touched again. The longing for love was now complete. 

[Taemin wakes up] 

A pain woke up Taemin. He rushed to the bathroom and started to throw up flowers. Each flower became bigger and more blood came with it. Every word that sounded like bliss, felt like a knife to Taemin. He slowly walked out of the bathroom and went back to bed, just to realize that he slept with Jonghyun. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” Taemin whispered to himself. 

Jonghyun rolled over and trapped Taemin with a bear hug. His legs sprawled over Taemin like a jungle gym. 

There they laid. One sleeping peacefully, one panicking out of his mind


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a week or so to update. Life got a little crazy. Enjoy!

The night consisted of tossing and turning from a sleepy Jonghyun and panicking from Taemin. 

Taemin contemplated his options. He would either leave and have Jonghyun wake up alone and nothing would be wrong, or just stay and have a very awkward morning. The younger debated his options and wonder to himself if he left would it be the right idea? It would be amazing to stay like this, Jonghyun intertwined with him. If only a perfect world like that existed. He decided to go with the first option and slowly pried Jonghyun off of him. The younger slowly creeped out of the bed and made his way to the door. The floor panels squeaking as the light footed dancer made his way across the room and to the door. Before getting the chance to open the door, he realized something. His phone was right under Jonghyun, slightly peeking out from under his right hip. What a situation he got himself into. He walked back to the bed and started to slip the phone out from under the sleeping singer, until the slight groan came from him. The singer began to wake up and open his eyes to meet with Taemin’s. 

“Good morning,” Jonghyun’s voice was husky and sounded like velvet. The singer sat up and started to whip his eyes from slumber. 

“Good morning,” Taemin was in deep shit now. How in the world would he explain this? 

“Where are you going? Also, what are you doing here?” Jonghyun questioned. But in reality Jonghyun knew exactly what happened the night before. Every detail he remembered vividly. The spark that lit between them was strange and mystical to him. 

“Well you see..um last night you were very drunk and wanted me to stay. It was a very weird night,” Taemin scrambled to find a way to word this sentence. He assumed that Jonghyun remembered nothing from the night before, which was good for him. 

“Was I really? I guess I have to stop drinking,” Jonghyun laughed a little and got out of the bed and walked to the door. “At least stay for breakfast. It’s the least I could do for making you crazy last night.” 

“Ok if I must,” Taemin jokingly said as he walked to the door right behind the singer. The light graze of Jonghyun’s hand came across his arm. The singers hand slipped down to Taemin’s hand and intertwined itself with it. 

“Your hands are very cold. Do you want some gloves or something?” Jonghyun asked him. He grabbed Taemin’s other hand and began to rub them together. “I will get you some gloves to warm them up.” 

“Oh it’s no worry. I just have poor circulation so my hands are always a little cold,” Taemin said slowly slipping away from Jonghyun’s touch. “I just have to massage them a little to get some blood flow.” 

Jonghyun shot Taemin a slight frown but quickly had a smile back. “Let me make you some coffee,” Jonghyun said as he opened the door and walked down the white hall to the living room then walked to the kitchen. “Taemin, black coffee or with cream?” He asked. 

“With cream please. Thank you,” Taemin responded settling down onto the couch. His mind as everywhere. If this kept on going he would have flowers coming up any minute, but he didn’t care. The company of Jonghyun made him feel secure. The pure aura of Jonghyun was the only good luck he needed. 

“Here you go,” Jonghyun said setting a mug of coffee down in front of Taemin. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts and shot him a thank you. “So Taemin, did I do anything embarrassing last night?” Jonghyun asked the younger. 

Taemin's cheeks began to grow in shade and felt like a sunburn. The dancers face was now a bright pink and felt like the sun. “Well everyone does weird things when they are drunk,” Taemin tried to avoid answering. 

“Just tell me,” Jonghyun begged him.

“Well, you started to ask me about my type. Then you um… you may have possibly kissed me then asked me to tell you a story. Then you practically beat hugged me to the floor,” Taemin was now bright red and looked over to Jonghyun who was now pink as a sunset. 

“I What?” Jonghyun asked. His plan was working. 

“You kissed me,” Taemin responded to a somewhat mortified and angry Jonghyun. 

“I’m so so sorry. I didn’t mean to do that. My goodness I will never drink again,” Jonghyun acted like he was upset and embarrassed but he loved every second of that kiss. “I’m so stupid, why would I even do that?” 

“It’s ok, you were drunk,” Taemin tried to calm him down. “I have done some weird shit while I was drunk. When you’re drunk, usually everything you say is false,” Taemin tried to make the older one less embarrassed. 

Jonghyun’s phone began to ring in the other room. “I have to go grab that. I will be right back,” Jonghyun ran to get his phone. “Hello?” Jonghyun answered the phone. 

Taemin day in silence and waited for Jonghyun to come back. Then he heard a loud scream. 

“Fuck I’m so late to my appointment!” Jonghyun yelled as he scrambled to get clothes on and run out the door, “Taemin do you know where my keys are?” 

“Your keys are in the kitchen but your car is at the bar. Last night coming down from the mountain I swapped cars. I felt more comfortable driving my car,” Taemin said getting up from his position on the couch and walked over to him, “Do you want me to drive you?” He asked. 

“Could you? I’m so fucking late,” Jonghyun said grabbing us jacket and headed for the front door. “Come on, I don’t have all day.” 

“Where am I taking you?” Taemin asked as he walked through the front door, straight towards the car. 

“Therapy. I will plug the directions in for you,” Jonghyun said getting into the passenger seat. 

Taemin opened the drivers side and got in. He adjusted his mirror a little then began to back out of the driveway. “Take my phone and plug in the directions,” Taemin said handing the phone to Jonghyun. 

“Ok there we go. It will only be about 10 minutes. Better than usual,” Jonghyun said starting to relax a little. 

They drove in silence, every so often the GPS would interrupt the silence. But what could you do? Not everything went as planned in life, especially not the situation the two were stuck in. 

“Are you nervous?” Taemin asked, shooting a glace to Jonghyun. He turned down the GPS and waited for a response. 

“A little, but every time I am. Therapy isn’t fun like movies, it’s scary as hell. Although, throughout the time I have been there it has gotten easier to let go and spill my guts,” Jonghyun sighed through every word. He stared out of the window, watching the huge building slowly pass by. “Thank you for taking me. I really appreciate it,” Jonghyun said turning towards Taemin, “I have been feeling different lately. Maybe it’s my new friend? I don’t know.” 

Taemin’s heart melted a little hearing what Jonghyun had to say. Did Taemin, the actual hot mess, bring some happiness to Jonghyun? “Jonghyun I’m glad you started to sing at my bar. I had no friends before you decided to order a drink from me,” Taemin laughed a little thinking over the memories. 

They pulled into a parking lot and parked right up front next to the building. 

“Ok, I will be back in about an hour or so. Just get comfortable,” Jonghyun said getting out of the car and walked into the office. 

The faint chimes rang through the empty office as Jonghyun walked through the front door. He walked over to a couch and slouched down into it. Picking up the nearest magazine, he began to read like an old lady getting her hair done. Soon the sound of the patient before Jonghyun came walking down the hall right in front of therapist Jinki. 

“Jonghyun you can come on back now,” Jinki warmly greeted and signaled Jonghyun to walk to the back room. 

The singer got up from the couch and straightened up his back, then began to walk to the back. “How are you?” He asked to ease himself into the talking mood. 

“I’m doing good. But the real question is how are you?” Jinki asked sitting down if a chair while Jonghyun sat on the couch. 

“The past couple of weeks have been different,” Jonghyun told him and began to word vomit what has happened. “As you know, there’s this guy Taemin. We have been getting closer and something has changed in me. I can’t really describe the feeling but when I’m with him I don’t feel pain anymore. Every memory of Key is forgotten when I am with him. What does this mean?” Jonghyun rambled as Jinki listened. He felt the weight in his heart lift as he told every minuscule detail of the past weeks with Taemin. 

“Have you thought about what Taemin does? Does he do anything in particular that makes you feel different?” Jinki questioned. 

Jonghyun thought over the question then came up with an answer. “He makes me feel special. Like my heart doesn’t know what to do with itself when I’m around him. I haven’t felt this way since I began to date Key,” Jonghyun explained, beginning to twiddle his thumbs to ease his nerves. 

“Ok, tell me one thing. Do you feel the same way as you once felt with Key?” Jinki asked. 

“What do you mean by that?” Jonghyun asked back. 

“When you fell in love with Key. Do you feel the same thing now?” Jinki asked more straightforward. 

“I mean I guess. My heart flutters when I’m around him. There is a connection that I haven’t felt before. It’s like I knew him in a past life or something,” Jonghyun began to be filled with a rosy pink blush, slowly creeping up his face and into his ears.

“Jonghyun. I think you might be in love,” Jinki replied. 

“What? How could I?” Jonghyun questioned, tilting his head toward the floor. The singer's face began to burn like a hot summer's day. The room began to slowly spin like a clock, thoughts running wild and untamed. Then it dawned on him. All those moments he had spent with him, the kiss, everything had turned into a flame fueled love. “I-I think I am in love with him,” Jonghyun said looking up and began to smile. “I think I’m in love!” He began to sing, bouncing around the room like a twelve year old girl listening to one direction. 

“I think you are. But don’t act on those feeling quite yet. He is still somewhat of a mystery to you,” Jinki said, calming down a hyper Jonghyun. 

“You’re right. Thank you so much for today,” Jonghyun said standing up to exit the room. 

“No problem, it’s my job. Have a good day,” Jinki said walking him out the door to the lobby. 

Jonghyun skip-walked back to the car. The newly found love was still new to him. 

“I’m back Taeminie!” Jonghyun exclaimed scaring Taemin by the loud greeting. 

“Fuck! Don’t scare me like that,” Taemin yelled as he began to laugh a little, “How was it?” 

“It was good. Just plain old therapy. Nothing too special,” Jonghyun was calm and collected but his insides were screaming. His light heart wanted to be free. “I’m still am so sorry for kissing you last night. I don’t know what I did,” Jonghyun’s heart began to hurt a little. The quiet yearning of his heart started to grow. 

“Stop apologizing. I told you it was ok,” Taemin responded to him. A slight burn came into his throat and slowly felt blood pool in his esophagus. Before a flower could shove its way out, he quickly swallowed and took a deep breath. 

“You ok Taemin?” Jonghyun asked. 

“I’m fine. Just not feeling the greatest,” Taemin played off the chest pain. “Alcohol always makes me feel ill the next day,” Taemin made an excuse. 

“Oh, well I guess no more alcohol for us,” Jonghyun laughed putting on his seatbelt. 

“No more for awhile,” Taemin laughed along with him. 

The ride back home was filled with silence again, but some of that silence was filled with a giggly Jonghyun. 

“What has you all giddy?” Taemin turned to him. 

“Just something,” Jonghyun blushed to him not realizing. 

“Why are you blushing? Is there a certain someone who you fancy,” Taemin asked, “if there is, be careful. People are mean and I don’t want your heart to break again.” 

That right there made Jonghyun melt. The sweet word rang in his ears. The youngers soft eyes tore open the fingers soul and looking deep into his heart. Is this love? The singer felt different. A foreboding feeling came across as he wanted to explore a new path life offered


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read this chapter with cation. If you don’t like mentioning of abuse or anything like that it might not be the best. Other than that pleaee enjoy!

The drive back home was mostly quiet, except for the few light giggles that escaped Jonghyun. They drove to the bar and pulled into a parking spot. 

“Well let’s get your car,” Taemin said getting out of the car and walked over to Jonghyun’s car. He fiddled with two pairs of keys in his pocket and pulled out the right one. 

“You don’t even have my keys,” Jonghyun said following him out of the car and stood next to his car. 

“Oh really I don’t?” Taemin questioned as he clicked the unlock button on Jonghyun’s key. The amazement he saw on Jonghyun’s face was priceless. 

“I stand corrected,” Jonghyun laughed and walked to the drivers side of the car, “Taemin are you free the rest of the day?” Jonghyun asked putting his hand over his face to block the glowing sun. 

“No, it’s my off day today. Why?” Taemin asked. He faced the older man and waited for a response. 

“Remember that time you said you would come to prison with me? Do you mind coming with me today?” Jonghyun asked, his voice growing quieter towards the end of his sentence. His final word diminished as he looked up to see Taemin with an exasperated expression plastered on his face. 

Taemin’s mouth dropped after hearing the words that came out of Jonghyun’s mouth. Why the fuck would he want to see that disgusting man? He just got out of a therapy session and now he wants to go see his abusive ex? 

“Jonghyun are you sure? You just had a therapy session and now you want to see him. Are you ready for that?” Taemin asked the older one who started to cover his face to hide from an angry Taemin. “It makes no sense as to why you feel the need to see this man again. He almost killed you Jonghyun and you just want to go and see him like an old friend?” Taemin started to become enraged. He would not let Jonghyun get hurt by this man again. “What if he tries to pull some funny business? Have even thought this through?” Taemin was in shock by what Jonghyun had to say. 

“Why is it that every time I mention Key or bring him up you always get mad? What did he do to you? Oh yeah nothing, he abused me. But I don’t want to think about that part of my life anymore. I don’t want to hold a grudge against him. I want to be able to forgive one day, even if it means that I have to see him. Believe me, I don’t want to see that asshole,” Jonghyun started to get mad but pulled back his emotions and kept calm. 

“I-I just want to protect you Jonghyun. I don’t want you to be hurt again. But, if you absolutely want to go I can’t stop you,” Taemin pushed. 

“I am fine Taemin. If I survived till today, what is the difference of I go and see him?” Jonghyun asked getting into the front seat. Taemin scoffed and got in the passenger seat. “I want to see his face before he gets old and rots in hell.” 

Jonghyun started his car and began to drive out of the parking lot. Turning onto the Main Street, he began to undo the sun roof and put his sunglasses on. The wind started to oxik il I’m the car as the sunroof was now wide open on this gorgeous day. 

“A beautiful day isn’t it. This is what you get when you don’t mess with me. Got that Taemin?” Jonghyun joked with the younger. The singer playfully hit Taemin and went back to driving. “But I’m being serious, don’t fucking mess with me.” 

The way his hair waved in the wind made Taemin soft inside. His smile, eyes, and of course heart made him the perfect person. But that perfect person was a little too far out of reach for Taemin. 

“Ok, let’s play a game,” Taemin suggested. The bartender was already tired of the sound and needed to switch up their car ride. 

“What game?” Jonghyun asked. The singer merged lanes and turned right towards the highway. 

“Why not 20 questions. I will start,” Taemin said as he began to think of something. He thought of the perfect thing that would represent Jonghyun and was a relatively hard item to guess. A microphone. 

“Ok, do you have an object in mind?” Jonghyun asked, focusing more on the road then on Taemin. 

“Yes I do. You can begin asking now,” Taemin replied getting all happy from how great his object was. A huge smile made its way to the bartenders face. His smile could be put as a commercial for toothpaste, it was that bright. 

“Alright, is your item an everyday object?” Jonghyun asked. He halved over to Taemin to check if he was ok. 

“More or less yes,” Taemin said. 

“Hmm, is your object something you use everyday?” Jonghyun asked slowing down to a red light before getting onto the highway. 

“No. I barely use this item,” Taemin giggled. “But I know someone who uses this item almost everyday.” 

“Hey hey hey, not too many hints. Let’s see, is your item something I use often?” Jonghyun asked merging lanes and flipped off someone who cut them off. 

“Yes,” Taemin laughed as he saw Jonghyun aggressively flip off the car in front of them. “Jonghyun relax it’s just an asshole driver. 

“Fuck you BMW!” Jonghyun yelled and honked with lots of anger. Once he calmed back down another round of questions came. “Where were we? Oh yes. Do I use this item at the bar?” Jonghyun asked the younger man and waited for a response. 

Shit Jonghyun is good at this game. Taemin started to panic and blurted out “Yes.” King of being subtle really messed this one up. 

“I think I know what it is,” Jonghyun laughed as he started to exit the freeway, “is it a microphone?” He asked. 

“Ding ding ding,” Taemin exclaimed as he laughed his guts out. “This is so embarrassing! I thought I had such a good object, but you figured it out so quick,” Taemin laughed away. 

That laugh stayed in Jonghyun’s ears. The sweet sound of a beautiful person. His voice was like a ringing bell, pristine and radiant. 

“We are almost there,” Jonghyun said as he rolled his sunroof back and put his glasses away. They sat at the exits red light for a minute before turning left down the street towards the prison. 

“Lovely,” Taemin sarcastically growled as he began to twitch his thumbs. He began to think of all the nasty things he could say to Key, but refrained from saying them out loud. 

“Hey, no need to be nervous or mad. There will be guards around the meeting room so he can’t try anything. Just don’t act out, if you do I won’t sing at your bar anymore,” Jonghyun threatened. 

“Please don’t stop singing at the bar,” Taemin begged. 

“Them don’t act up. Understand?” Jonghyun said like he was talking to a dog or child. 

“Fine,” the younger one scoffed as the continued down the road to a huge fortress like prison. 

They pulled into the lot of the prison and got their parking ticket. Placing it onto his dashboard, Jonghyun began to collect his things. Making sure he had his phone, glasses, and wallet. “Ready?” He asked the younger. 

“I guess so,” Taemin responded, his heart began to run a mile a minute. 

“Relax ok? Everything is ok,” Jonghyun assured. “Look at me Taeminie. Breathe in and out. Just like this,” Jonghyun demonstrated. “If I feel uncomfortable I will tell you right away and we will leave.” 

Taemin took a deep breath. “Are you sure?” He asked the singer. 

“Positive,” Jonghyun responded as he held out his hand to shake with the other man. 

Taemin shook his and turned to open up the door and waltzed out of the car. Alongside Jonghyun, they went to the front entrance of the prison. 

“I am here to see Kim Kibum,” Jonghyun said to the front guard. Then the singer took the hand of the dancer and walked him inside. Grip tight around his small hand. 

“Just a moment before he will be here,” the guard said to the two men. 

Just as the men sat down a loud slam of a door sounded through the room. There were two guards holding Key. As they approached the table, a conniving smile came across Key’s face. 

“Hello again darling,” Key smirked as he sat down at the table. His eyes screamed blood thirsty. The prisoner began to bite his lip, awaiting a response from his old lover. “What? Cat got your tongue? Or perhaps this young man telling you to keep quiet?” His voice was deep and frosted in hate and lust. “Come one speak. I don’t have all day. Oh actually I do have a lot of time since I was thrown in here,” Key said as he shit a dirty look towards Jonghyun. 

“Hello Kibum,” Jonghyun responded. “Nice to see you haven’t changed in years,” Jonghyun commented, “meet Taemin.” 

“Hello Taemin. I see you got yourself a new boy toy Jonghyun. Is he better than me?” Key asked. 

The words that slipped out of Key’s mouth made Taemin’s blood boil. How could a human be so gross and cold? 

“He’s not my new boy toy. I haven’t dated since you went to prison,” Jonghyun confessed. “Haven’t been able to even try to look for someone.”

“Ah I see your waiting for me. I always knew that you would wait. Even if it might take 25 years, I will come back for you,” Key growled. His cold tone became colder as he began to get angry. “Taemin, you see those marks? Those are my marks. Made by me, just for him. I will always be apart of him,” Key rasped as he sat back a bit. 

“Key I will never want to be with you again. Your a mentally sick human that deserves to be put into a Psychiatric ward. Locked away to rot,” Jonghyun snapped. The singer became angered. His eyes started to ooze hatred. “But as of right now you’re here. In prison. Soon you will be strapped to a table and have drugs injected into you to keep you calm. After you will slowly slip into craziness and become psycho.” 

“Hey Taemin can you step out for a moment? There is something I need to say to Key, in private,” Jonghyun asked turning to the younger one. Mouthing please to him the younger nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah,” Taemin said getting up and walked to the door. Once he was out of the room the true questioning began. 

“Key I am going to ask you this again,” Jonghyun began to talk before being cut off by Key. 

“Ask me what again? Oh right the same thing that is asked every time? ‘Why did you hurt me?’ ‘Why did you want to kill me?’ Am I right?” Key mocked Jonghyun and questioned him. “The same fucking petty bullshit every time. If you truly wanted to let go, just forget it.” 

“Yes. Now answer it,” Jonghyun slammed his hand onto the table. He flipped it and pulled up his sleeve. “I want to know why you made each of these scars.” 

“To mark my territory. Why else would I do it? Wait there is another reason,” Key told Jonghyun. He bit his bottom lip with his sharp canine tooth. “Each one of those marks has a meaning.”

“What the fuck is the meaning? To make me regret living? To make me suffer with the memory of being with you? Enlighten me a little,” Jonghyun raised his voice to the point of almost breaking. 

“Each mark is a number. Each number has a meaning. Now you have to figure out that meaning,” Key spoke like a riddle. The way the prisoner articulated his words made him even scarier. 

“What meaning? Each day you loved me? Obviously not because did you actually love me or did you just pretend? Listen Key, I loved you but that was a different person. Not this monster in front of me,” Jonghyun said pulling down his turtleneck to show the scar in his throat. “I almost died, and all you cared about was making sure I was punished. How careless of a human can you be? Did you want me dead the entire time?” Jonghyun questioned with tears forming in his eyes. 

“I did love you. But once you tried to leave, I wouldn’t allow that. I wanted you all to myself. Each precious drop of your blood I spilt makes me part of you. It gives me power. Making you a helpless, fragile, man. Didn’t you see? I was hopelessly in love with you until you fucked it up.” Key started to trace an outline of something on the table before them. “See this circle? This is life. People are born, they live, then die. When you tried to leave is when you should have died. That’s just the way of the world,” Key licked his lips and moved his head around the room. “Now, should I get out earlier than expected. That little boy toy you got there will be mine.” 

“W-why do you want Taemin?” Jonghyun started to shudder and let his tears stream down his face. 

“If I can't have you, might as well have the thing that means the most to you. Don’t try to lie, you’re in love with him. He may not see it but I see it. I will take that love away from you, just you wait,” Key snarled. 

“Listen here Key, you can come after me all you want. BUT THE MOMENT I SEE YOU LAY A HAND ON TAEMIN IS WHEN YOU WILL STOP BREATHING! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? NEVER MESS WITH ME OR TAEMIN, UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE,” Jonghyun’s composure burst and he started to yell bloody murder. Banging the table made the scene worse for Taemin to watch. 

Jonghyun spiraled and started to flip out. Yelling at the top of his lungs and kicking everything until a guard finally calmed him down. The singer was escorted out but before he could leave key shot him a smile with the words “I will see you soon.” 

The guards opens the doors and escorted Jonghyun to the lobby of the prison. “Have a good day Mr. Kim,” they said and walked back to the cells. 

“Jonghyun what the fuck happened in there? You said everything will be ok, now you come out crying and screaming. What happened?” Taemin asked concerned. He wiped a tear coming from Jonghyun’s eye and pulled him into a hug. 

“He’s a vile, gut-churning bitch,” Jonghyun sobbed into Taemin’s shoulder. The singer gripped onto the jacket of the younger one and breathed heavily into him. 

“Let’s go outside,” Taemin suggested as he guided Jonghyun out of the door and to the parking lot. 

“Taemin I need to tell you something,” Jonghyun collected himself and straightened up. He looked into the younger man's eyes. 

“What is it?” Taemin asked back. 

“Since the day I met you I felt different. Each waking moment I’m with you, the power of time and space stop. I can’t describe this feeling in words but I can do this,” Jonghyun said as he pulled Taemin into a kiss. 

Their lips locked and sparks emerged. Their breathing synced and Jonghyun’s heart relaxed. Pulling Taemin into a tighter kiss, arms around the man's neck, draping over his shoulder. 

“Does this show you enough? Taemin I think I’m in love with you. Each touch sends chills down my spine, each word is like a touch of spring to my winter heart. You know how they say if you see the first snow with someone they will be in love for the rest of their lives? I want to go to the first snow with you. I want to spend my life with you,” Jonghyun blushed.


	9. Chapter 9

“I want to spend my life with you,” Jonghyun blushed. 

Taemin’s head began to spin, slowly turning like the hands of a clock. “Jonghyun I-I feel dizzy,” the bartender said backing up a little and falling to his knees. His sight became fogged over as dizziness took over his being, he collapsed to the floor in front of Jonghyun. 

Panic sent it’s way through Jonghyun’s bloodstream. “Taemin! Taemin! Wake up!” Jonghyun yelled, shaking the younger body. The singer took out his phone and frantically called the ambulance. “Hello? My friend just fell to the floor and is currently unconscious. Please hurry! I’m at the prison off the 175. Thank you,” Jonghyun hung up and cradled Taemin in his arms. “It’s going to be ok. It’s going to ok,” he repeated as he rocked back and forth with the younger firmly placed between his arms. 

In a hypnagogic state, the younger felt someone pick him up and set him into a gurney, slowly rolling away. There was a sudden lift then balance again. A mask was placed over the bartenders face as they began to drive away. The muffled sounds of sirens lighted tapped his eardrums, with a hazed view of people hovering above sparked fearin the bartender. 

“W-what’s happening?” Taemin asked Now feeling his own breath come out slowly. The bartender then noticed the breathing mask that was placed on his nose and mouth. “Wh-what's going on??” He began to question the blurry figures around him. The figures above stayed silent except for one. A small weep escaped Jonghyun's mouth as he gripped onto Taemin's hand like he was going to lose him. 

The vehicle came to an abrupt stop and a door opened, a number of people came up to the vehicle and gently lifted the gurney then Taemin began to move once more. Seeing the sun again he saw Jonghyun right beside him, tears dripping down his face. The sounds of people talking at high speeds, the pitter patter of shoes on the floor. Soon they were inside the building where a fork in the road placed itself. 

“Are you this person's significant other?” A nurse asked Jonghyun. 

“No, we are good friends,” Jonghyun responded. 

“Ok. You will have to wait here while we see what happening to him,” the nurse said sitting Jonghyun onto a chair 

“Will he be ok?” Jonghyun questioned the nurse. 

“We will have to see,” she said rubbing his back then walked off the where Taemin was. 

Doctors crowded around the table where Taemin lied. His breathing slowly came back to a normal pace. The bartender finally gained a steady breathing pattern and his vision became clearer. 

“Taemin, tell us, do you have any health issues at the moment?” One of the doctors asked. 

“Hana-haki,” he breathed out. His chest was aching in so much pain. The flower petals began to crawl up his throat and soon blood followed. Taemin began to spit out blood and chunks of flowers. 

A doctor stepped forward and fretted Taemin. “Hello Taemin, it’s Dr. Choi Minho. I will make it better ok?” He said calmly to Taemin. 

“NO!” He screamed at the doctor. A growl of pain followed after that. “He just confessed. Don’t remove the stem. He told me,” Taemin grabbed Dr. Choi’s shirt and began to cry. “Don’t let me forget him!” 

The doctor stepped back and huddled around some of his colleagues. They dispersed and a doctor began to ask Taemin some questions. 

“Taemin, what happened?” One doctor asked. 

“We were talking and then he confessed. After that I passed out, now I’m here,” Taemin scrambled to collect his thoughts. 

“Who is this person?” A doctor asked. 

“He’s in the lobby,” Taemin gasped for air and began to shut his eyes. 

A doctor ran out to the lobby in search of this man. He ran to Jonghyun and asked him a question. 

“Mr. Kim, by chance did you confess to being in love with Taemin?” The doctor panted from running. 

“Yes, what’s wrong? Is he ok?” Jonghyun’s heart began to race. 

“Did you know he had hanahaki?” The doctor questioned. 

“No I didn’t. Why would he tell me?” Jonghyun questioned himself and then was grabbed by the wrist and pulled to where Taemin was. 

Jonghyun was thrown into the room and the doctor stared. “What’s this kid doing here?” Some of them asked. 

“He confessed to Taemin,” the doctor said. “Taemin please answer honestly right now. Was it Jonghyun who made you develop this?” 

His head shook in answer and began to open his mouth to talk, but instead blood flowed out along with a whole flower. 

“TAEMIN!” Jonghyun screamed running to the table and grabbed his hand. “Don’t leave me ok? Please stay with me! I love you!” Jonghyun pleaded and cried out. 

A tear began to roll down the younger face. Another cough of blood came out. 

“Jjongie, it was you who I swooned over. It was you who stole my heart from one song,” Taemin turned his head to face Jonghyun, who’s eyes were bloodshot from tears. “Since the day I met you, I knew you were the one for me. Each conversation, each song, every look and touch made my heart fall in love with you even more,” he reached over to Jonghyun's face and cupped his cheek with one hand. 

“Taemin,” Jonghyun pressed the younger hand against his face. “I love you, please don’t leave me!” Jonghyun broke down, letting his tears fall onto the table and drip down Taemin's hands. 

“Jonghyun, I will love you until my last breath. I will never leave you,” Taemin said wiping the tears away from Jonghyun’s face. 

A doctor grabbed Jonghyun from behind and pulled him away. “Taemin will be alright now. The stem will disappear,” the doctor said to him. 

“He’s not dying?” Jonghyun asked in disbelief. “He’s going to be ok!” Jonghyun yelled out of relief. 

“Yes, now we need you to wait while we make sure everything is ok with him,” the doctor said shoeing Jonghyun out of the room. 

[20 minutes past] 

“Taemin would like to see you now,” the doctor approached Jonghyun who sat next to his friend Taeyeon. 

“Ok. I will be back Tae,” he said getting up and waving at her. 

The older man walked into the room where Taemin was. His heart began to race at the speed of a professional race car driver. The man sat towards the end of the bed and waited for the younger one to notice. 

Taemin stopped gazing out of the window and turned his attention towards the figure in front of him. “Jonghyun,” he rasped. 

“Taemin I don’t want to be mad at you but, why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you let me know you were slowly being eaten away by this?” Jonghyun questioned with some ever so slight anger in his tone, but also resembled a parent. 

“I’m sorry Jonghyun,” Taemin cried out leaning towards the older one. The older wrapped his arms around him and let him cry into his shoulder. “I should have told you. I should have let you know, but I was terrified. I thought you would never love again and that I was going to die,” Taemin wailed. 

“Taeminie, look at me,” Jonghyun said pulling away from the hug and tilted the bartender’s chin up. “I wouldn’t have let you die. Even if the worst happened, I would never leave you. You unmelted my heart, now I’m absolutely smitten,” Jonghyun laughed a little before bringing him in for another hug. 

“Jonghyun, since we both have admitted to being in love. Would you perhaps like to date me?” Taemin nervously questioned. 

“Hmmm, I will have to check my calendar,” Jonghyun said as he saw Taemin’s jaw drop in disbelief. “I’m just joking, I would love to calm you mine,” Jonghyun said giving Taemin a little peck on the forehead. 

“Hold on a minute, we are dating now. Don’t give me a forehead kiss. Kiss me like a real man,” Taemin said before connecting their lips. 

He took Initiative and commenced some slight tongue action. But that made the both of them laugh like little kids. Jonghyun bit the younger’s lip and fell over on top of his new profound love. Time seemed to stop at that moment. It was just the two of them, lost in the beautiful game called love. 

“Jonghyun, your eyes are sparkling,” Taemin said, giving him another kiss. 

“Because of you,” Jonghyun replied, beginning another kissing session. “I love you,” he said, dreamy looking into the others eyes. 

“I love you too. Now you’re all mine,” Taemin laughed as he pulled Jonghyun down and cuddled with his new, one of a kind boyfriend


	10. Chapter 10

The new profound love birds laid on the hospital bed, cuddling with all their might. The older one giving the younger little love pecks on his cheek and neck. 

“Tell me something Jjongie. When you were “drunk” in the mountains that one night, did you actually remember what you were doing?” Taemin asked, turning onto his side to face his lover. 

The older man blushed like a tomato. A cute little laugh escaped his mouth as he tried to calmly explain his doings. “You see, I was just the slightest bit tipsy. I knew exactly what I was doing. And did it work?” He asked Taemin. 

“Oh big time. Wait! When you asked me to sleep with you and you crawled all over me the entire night, that wasn’t fake?” Taemin questioned. 

“Did it look fake? You were better than my pillows. Also your body is nice,” Jonghyun said, giving a ok hand sign and laughed afterward. 

“You felt me up all night?” Taemin asked all embarrassed and began to blush like a bright red apple. 

“Hey, when something is nice you have to appreciate it. It was like a work of art that needed to be appreciated,” Jonghyun began to uncontrollably laugh and looked into his lovers' eyes. “My god you’re perfect,” he rasped, admiring the young man's eyes. 

“Jonghyun, that made me fall in even more love with you,” Taemin said entranced in the others glance.

The bartender was brought back to the first time they sang together. Up on that stage, everything faded away. Nothing else mattered. That was the beginning of the never ending love story. 

“Jonghyun, when can I sing with you again?” Taemin asked the singer. His right hand slowly fingering though the others hair. 

“What makes you want to sing with me again?” Jonghyun asked him back, running his fingers through his loves hair. 

“It makes me remember the time we first sang together. The day I fell head over heels for you. Just let me sing with you again,” Taemin begged. 

“When you are discharged. Then I will let you sing with me again,” Jonghyun pecked the others lips. Soon being pulled back down to feel the others breath. 

“I love you,” Taemin whispered to him. 

“Whoa whoa whoa!” Taeyeon yelled walking into the room, “PDA, get a different room. Not a hospital room.” 

The two men straightened up and were now utterly mortified. 

“Hi Taeyeon,” Taemin embarrassingly waved to her, covering his face with his other hand. 

“Hey Taemin. So when did you and Jonghyun start this thing?” She questioned the two, giving Jonghyun the death stare for not telling her. 

“Like 15 minutes ago,” Jonghyun explained, “We confessed our love for each other about an hour and a half ago. I told him, he passed out. He told me while coughing up blood, now here we are,” Jonghyun shrugged and hugged his teddy bear. 

“Oh shit, that’s why Taemin’s here?” She asked the two. 

The two men looked at each other, debating which one was going to explain the complex situation they had. After some silent agreement, Taemin began to explain what happened. 

“Well, when I met Jonghyun, this tall drink of water right here, I fell in love very quickly. I just so happened to get hanahaki when he told me about his fear of being in love. One thing led to another, we kissed while being semi-drunk. Slept together, although we did not have sex which was slightly disappointing but whatever. Then he told me about being in love, and voila here we are,” Taemin explained in the simplest way ever. He grabbed Jonghyun’s hand and interlocked it with his. Turning his head then giving him a bright smile. 

“Oh I see, well why the hell didn’t you tell me you liked him? Jonghyun what happened to being honest?” Taeyeon asked, giving Jonghyun the finger wave. 

“Oops. I guess it never really crossed my mind to tell you,” Jonghyun shrugged and caressed Taemin's hand. 

“Never crossed your mind to tell me? Wow what am I? Chopped liver?” Taeyeon sarcastically questioned. “Well I guess I should leave you two love birds alone. Go to an amusement park for the day, that ought to be fun,” she suggested, then walking out of the room. 

“What do you think? It would be fun!” Taemin asked Jonghyun, getting excited. 

“I don’t know I’m scared of rollercoasters,” Jonghyun said to him. “Don’t give me those eyes,” Jonghyun said to Taemin who was giving him the puppy eyes. 

“Pretty please with a cherry on top,” Taemin pursed his lip and gave bigger puppy eyes. 

“Fine, just because you’re so cute,” Jonghyun rapped his nose and got up from the bed. “I’m going to ask when we can leave,” Jonghyun said walking away. 

Taemin sat there by himself. What a nice turnout today had become. Got the love of his life, kissed him many times, and may be going to the amusement park. How much better could it get? The bartender grabbed his phones and opened his notes. 

“My love 

There’s only you in my life 

The only thing that’s bright” 

Taemin wrote straight from his heart that was overwhelmed with joy. His love would last forever. 

“I’m back,” Jonghyun said walking in the door. “You can leave in about an hour. So we have two options, we can either go to the park today or, we can go tomorrow and spend the whole day there.” 

“Hmmmmm, if we go today we barely do anything. If we go tomorrow we can stay the whole day and see the fireworks. I choose tomorrow,” Taemin exclaimed getting up from the bed. He soon realized the amount of pain he was in and slowly sat back down. “I forgot how bad coughing up blood hurts. Oops,” he laughed off the excruciating pain he was in. 

“Be careful Minie,” Jonghyun ran to his side and helped him sit down. “Tomorrow it will be, and tonight I will sleep at your place. Or you can sleep at mine, whatever you would like.” 

“Your place is great. The bed is so comfy,” Taemin giggled and kissed Jonghyun. 

————————————————————————

The two arrived at Jonghyun’s house around an hour later. After getting some clothes from Taemin’s house, they finally were able to sit down and relax. 

“You wanna take a shower? Get all cleaned up and ready for bed,” Jonghyun suggested as he set down Taemin’s things. 

“That would be so nice,” he responded. 

Jonghyun guided him to the bathroom and shower him everything he needed for the shower. 

“Alright this is the shampoo and this is the conditioner. Body wash and face wash. Need anything else?” Jonghyun pointed out everything and asked him. 

“A towel?” Taemin laughed giving the other a little love punch. 

“Oh right!” Jonghyun lit up and ran to grab a towel. “Here you go darling.” 

Darling? Taemin thought over the name and decided he liked it a lot. “Call me that more,” Taemin suggested and went in for a huge hug. 

“What? Darling?” Jonghyun questioned while he rocked with Taemin in a hug. 

“Yes, I really like it,” Taemin whispered into his ear and gave him little kisses on his neck. “Ok now I’m going to get in the shower.” 

Jonghyun walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Finally he thought, he finally got the perfect man. Everything was more than perfect. He walked to his closet and grabbed his nicely folded PJs and put them on. Then walked over to his desk and pulled out his notebook. Turning to a new page, he wrote the title “Endless love” at the top. 

“Your eyes, your eyes

They tell me how much you care

Ooh yes, you will always be

My endless love”

Jonghyun set his own down and went to grab a cup of water to drink. Once he came back, Taemin was laying in the bed waiting for Jonghyun. 

“I’m waiting Mr.” Taemin laughed. 

“Ok let me get something to show you,” Jonghyun said grabbing his notebook and slipped into bed. “Look at this song I started to write,” Jonghyun gave the notebook to Taemin awaiting for a response. 

“This is a lot like what I wrote earlier. Hold on,” Taemin grabbed his phone and opened his notes. “See,” he put his phone in front of Jonghyun. 

“It is!” Jonghyun exclaimed and jumped out of bed and ran to the piano. 

“What are you doing?” Taemin asked. 

“A great melody just hit me!” Jonghyun began to play a melody on the piano and hummed the lyrics. “Bring the notebook and phone.” 

Taemin did so and placed the phone and notebook on the piano. Jonghyun slid over and made space for Taemin to sit. 

“Listen to this. My love. There's only you in my life. The only thing that's bright. My first love. You're every breath that I take. You're every step I make. And I. I want to share. All my love with you. No one else will do…” Jonghyun began to sing with the piano. 

“That’s brilliant!” Taemin exclaimed and began to sing along with him. “Oh, love. I'll be that fool. For you,” they sang together. 

“I really like this. What should we call it?” Jonghyun asked, laying his head on Taemin’s shoulder. 

“I think endless love is good,” Taemin replied stroking the older one's hair. “Let’s get to bed. Remember you are taking me to the amusement park. We have to get a lot of rest.” 

The two walked to the bed and slipped in. 

“Taemin, can I ask you something?” Jonghyun turned onto his side and threw his arm over the younger body. 

“What is it?” Taemin said. 

“Will you come with me to sign a record deal?” Jonghyun asked, blushing with excitement. 

“NO FUCKING WAY! NO WAY! REALLY!?!” Taemin yelled, jumping from their relaxed position. “When did this happen?” 

“Not too long ago. At the bar someone came up to me and asked if I would like to sign to their label. I told them I would think about it. Now I want to do it,” Jonghyun oozed sunlight. His smile was like a huge sun. 

“Yes of course I will go with you! My baby is gonna get a record deal!” Taemin sang and slipped back underneath the covers. “Goodnight, I love you,” he leaned over and kissed Jonghyun. 

“I love you so much darling,” he said and kissed back. Jonghyun pulled Taemin I’m close and held him against his chest. 

The rest of the night they slept peacefully. Their body heat added to the flame of their love. 

————————————————————————

Taemin opened his eyes and tilted his head up to see Jonghyun still sleeping peacefully. He decided to kiss his lover on the neck and give his cheeks a rub. Soon a slight twitch came from the older man, and soon he woke up. 

“Good morning,” Jonghyun rasped. Their eyes connected like the first time they ever met. The same spark, same beauty, and same love. 

“Get up, we need to get there early!” Taemin shook him awake. 

“Alright, alright I’m up,” Jonghyun said getting out of bed and checking his phone weather. “It’s going to be a little on the colder side. So wear something warm,” Jonghyun said, getting up and walking over to the closet. He began to shift through different hanging clothes before settling on a pair of black jeans and a red flannel with a white T-shirt. 

“Jjongie, I forgot to pack a jacket. Can I borrow one?” Taemin asked, very shyly. 

“Yes go ahead and take one. I'm going to take a quick shower then get ready,” Jonghyun said leaving the room and went to take a shower. 

Taemin decided to raid his closet and look for a good jacket for the day. Simple and practical was what he was looking for. After looking through what seemed as though fifty jackets, he finally chose a black leather jacket to accompany his blue jeans. 

Jonghyun walked out of the bathroom around 20 minutes later, fully dressed and pampered. 

“How do I look?” Jonghyun asked, giving a little spin to show off his outfit. 

“Outstanding,” Taemin gasped in the glory of his boyfriend. 

“You ready?” Jonghyun asked. 

“For the most part, I just need cologne,” Taemin said. “Do you have any I could use for the day?” 

“Yeah, it’s in the second drawer,” Jonghyun said walking to his dresser and opened the second drawer. There were about six bottles to choose from. Taemin went with a nice Gucci smell and then they were off. 

“You’re driving,” Taemin exclaimed getting into the passenger seat. 

“Fine,” Jonghyun groaned and got into the drivers side. He plugged the directions into his GPS and they were off. 

Around half an hour later they arrived at the busy amusement park. They gathered their things and walked inside to the park. 

“Wow! Look!” Taemin exclaimed seeing a huge tree in the middle of the park. “It’s so beautiful!” 

“Not as beautiful as you,” Jonghyun said interlocking their arms together and began to walk to the rides. “What would you like to ride first darling?” Jonghyun asked. 

There he goes again saying that name. Taemin’s heart did a cartwheel and began to flutter. “Let’s ride the big one first!” Taemin said pulling him into the line. 

“Why? You know I’m scared!!” Jonghyun complained all the way through the line till they reached the rise entrance. “Taeminie i might just wait for you here,” Jonghyun began to sweat from fear. His nerves began to jump. 

“No! You’re coming on the ride,” Taemin said grabbing his hand and walking into the cart with him. Sitting down they buckled in and pulled the railing down. Jonghyun's hand had a tight grip around Taemin’s, beginning to make his hand purple from lack of blood. “You can let go now. Everything is ok,” Taemin insisted. 

The ride began to move and Jonghyun was now holding onto Taemin’s entire arm for dear life. They traveled up the steep slope then stopped at the top. 

“FUCK THIS!” Jonghyun screamed as they went down the slope at rapid speed. “FUCK YOU! MOM, MOM SAVE ME!” Jonghyun began to cry from fear. Taemin on the other hand was laughing at the baby sitting next to him. 

The ride soon came to a stop and slowly returned to the starting area. A tear began to fall from Jonghyun’s eyes. “That was the scariest thing ever,” Jonghyun heaved as he gripped tight to Taemin. 

“Correction. That was the funniest thing alive,” Taemin laughed as he stroked his boyfriend's hair. “Let’s go to another one!” He exclaimed getting off the ride. 

“Another?” Jonghyun questioned. “Why? Can’t we do something else? Like just take those cute couple pictures and eat a pretzel or share a strawberry milkshake, preferably with two straws so I can stare into your heavenly eyes as you stare back at mine.” 

Taemin hardcore blushed at the thought of how romantic Jonghyun was. He knew he was romantic, but not this much. It was honestly adorable. “Jjongie can we do that later? I really want to do this one ride before it gets crazy busy,” Taemin pursed his lips as he does and gave the biggest puppy eyes. 

“Why do you have to be so cute?” Jonghyun said pinching the younger cheek and walked along the exit with him. 

“I don’t know. Maybe because I’m young and not old,” Taemin began to laugh uncontrollably. Jonghyun turned his head with an offended face. 

“Did you call me old? That’s it you’re not going another ride. We are doing what I want now,” Jonghyun said, kissing him and wrapping his arm around the other shoulder. 

“Fine. At least make it fun,” Taemin complied and draped his arm around Jonghyun’s waist. “Just buy me some tasty food.” 

“Ok I can do that. Now what shall we do?” Jonghyun thought before he began to run, Taemin’s hand intertwined with his. 

“Where are we going?” Taemin questioned, following behind. 

“You will see,” Jonghyun smiles as he began to slow down in front of a line. “Here we are!” He exclaimed, showing off what he wanted to do. 

“Water rapids? Why!!” Taemin complained just like his lover did minutes ago. 

“Because I want to. Hey you called me old so this is revenge,” Jonghyun giggled as he took Taemin’s wrist and pulled him in the line. 

“But I don’t want to get wet!” Taemin complained some more as they entered the ride. 

“Relax. A little water won’t kill you,” Jonghyun said tapping his shaking leg. He gave the other a huge hug and whispered into his ear “everything’s ok darling.” 

A shiver went down Taemin’s spine and he began to relax. Knowing that he had Jonghyun relaxed his nerves. Then they were off on the water express. Jumping and splashing occurred, causing ice cold water to spray all over the two. 

“ITS COLD!” Taemin screamed grabbing Jonghyun’s hand. He interlocked his fingers with the singers and closed his eyes, beginning to pray for this torture to be over. 

“Taemin everything is ok. Don’t worry, a little water will dry soon enough,” Jonghyun said laughing at the wreck next to him. “Just enjoy it,” he said, taking in all the droplets with open arms. 

“I can’t it’s too cold,” Taemin began to shiver as the ride came to an end. 

“Alright let’s get you a jacket and some new pants,” Jonghyun said getting up from his seat, his shirt plastered to his body. “Why did I wear a white shirt?” He questioned himself, now exposed with the sheer white shirt. 

“Well you look great so it doesn’t really matter,” Taemin said getting up and attached himself to the other. “Let’s go get some new clothes, I don’t want anyone guy or girl having their eyes on you,” he pouted. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t let anyone have me except you,” Jonghyun laughed and covered his abs with this flannel. “Let’s go get some clothes and food.”

They walked to the gift store and got new jackets. Taemin got a cute little Mickey Mouse jacket, while Jonghyun got a shirt that said “Amour d’un soir” which was right on brand for him. 

“Really, get something more presentable. Or at least something that can be worn everyday,” Jonghyun suggested to Taemin. 

“But Ilike it, so I’m getting it with my own money then,” Taemin said, pulling out his wallet and headed to the front. 

“Ok if you say so,” Jonghyun sighed and walked up with him. 

The two paid and walked down the magically enchanted street, hand in hand. 

“Want to get that milkshake now?” Jonghyun asked. 

“Let’s do it! Can we get chocolate though?” Taemin asked, tapping his two pointer fingers together. 

“I really wanted strawberry though,” Jonghyun pouted. “How about we make a deal? Since we both have money, whoever orders first gets to choose the flavor and gets the luxury of paying. Deal?” Jonghyun asked. 

“Fine. But I’m getting that chocolate milkshake,” Taemin said with a competitive flame in his eyes. “Let’s go!” 

“I’m getting that strawberry milkshake,” Jonghyun replied, beginning to speed up his walking to get there first. 

They both entered the nearest burger place and asked to be seated. 

“It’s on Kim,” Taemin said, giving him a signal of how he is watching him. 

“I already got you beat Lee,” Jonghyun smirked as a strawberry milkshake came from the kitchen and was placed on the table. “Told you I’m getting the strawberry milkshake.” 

“W-hat? How the fuck did you do that?” Taemin questioned as Jonghyun put two straws into the glass and placed it in the middle of the two. 

“When we came in and I asked for a table I ordered the milkshake,” Jonghyun giggled. 

“That’s cheating!” Taemin exclaimed, beginning to blush. 

“All’s fair in love and war,” Jonghyun said starting to take a sip of the thick milkshake. “Omg this is so good. Try it already.” 

“Fine,” Taemin scoffed and started to take a sip of the drink. His eyes instantly widened as the drink leaped across his taste buds. “Omg this is good!” Taemin exclaimed. 

“I told you,” Jonghyun reached for Taemin's hand and began to caress it. “I’m so happy I found you. Everything seems right now,” Jonghyun said. His eyes were oozing beauty and kindness. His heart was now bursting with love and his being was overflowing with joy. “You’re the only one for me. I never want to leave you,” Jonghyun dreamily sighed and stared into the others eyes. 

“My goodness when you get all romantic my heart falls deeper into you. You have a way with words,” Taemin stroked the top of Jonghyun’s hand with this thumb. “No one else compares to you.” 

Then a loud sound came across the park. With the sound came gorgeous lights dancing across the sky. 

“Look it’s fireworks!” Jonghyun exclaimed. “Let’s go see them!!” He stood up at the speed of light and began to walk out of the door, but quickly stopped so he could pay. 

Once they paid, they walked into the Mainstreet and gazed up at the sky. The beautiful colours painted the dark blue sky with iridescent lights. 

“Look at how gorgeous it is. The colours are absolutely brilliant,” Jonghyun looked deep into the others' eyes. The singer moved closer to the other and pulled him into a hug. “One day I will dance across the sky like the moon. But till then I am just a star trying to be found.” 

“Well you are a star in my eyes, and soon the entire world. I will be with you every step, no matter how long or how far I will be with you,” Taemin nuzzled his head into the older one's shoulder. 

“I never want this moment to end. Let us eternally be here, forever in love,” Jonghyun whispered into the bartender's ear and kissed his head. He soon was greeted by the bartender's lips. 

The two pairs of lips melted together. Their lite and love seeped into each other. Never letting go of that beautiful feeling of love


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. This chapter is just smut, so if you do not like that kind of stuff I would not recommend reading. There is nothing pertaining to the plot so no need to worry. Hope you enjoy!

The pair got home late that night. Jonghyun’s words stayed in Taemin’s mind for a while. “One day I will dance across the sky like the moon. But till then I am just a star trying to be found.” He thought those words over for some time before leaving them in the back of his mind. 

Once the two opened the door they both crashed from their throbbing feet and overly aching backs. 

“Did you have fun today darling?” Jonghyun asked as he slipped into the bed and turned to Taemin. The singer began to play with some strands of the others hair in between his fingertips. 

“Better than I could ever imagine,” Taemin blushed and looked deeply into his lovers eyes. “Jjong can I ask you something?” 

The singer stopped playing with the younger ones hair and propped himself up on his elbow. “Yeah what it is?” Jonghyun questioned. 

“What did you mean by dancing across the sky like the moon? I have been thinking about it and just wanted to ask,” Taemin’s voice diminished towards the end. He began to sit up like his boyfriend. 

“Well the moon is gorgeous. So one day I will be just like the moon. I will shine so brightly for everyone’s darkness,” Jonghyun exclaimed. The man had stars in his eyes and a drive in his heart. 

“You already shine brighter than the sun,” Taemin tapped his nose and slipped back into the sheets and curled up into Jonghyun’s arms. 

The older man blushed and tackled his lover, so he was on top of him. “God you’re so beautiful,” Jonghyun groaned as he bent down and kissed Taemin, cupping his cheeks for some extra touch. 

Taemin’s hands began to trace up Jonghyun’s sides and underneath his shirt. His warm hands ran up his back and rubbed them across the muscles. “Jonghyun I want you,” Taemin softly moaned into Jonghyun’s mouth. 

The older man bit his lip and smiled. “I thought you would never ask,” he smirked and kissed his lover even harder. He moved his hands from Taemin’s soft cheeks to his silky hair and tugged it a little. “You like that,” he rasped. 

Taemin has no time to react by words, so he did the only right thing. He rustled out of the position they were in and pinned Jonghyun to the bed. “I am going to give you the time of your life,” Taemin smiled and ripped open Jonghyun’s shirt to let his abs escape. The bartender did the same for himself and now they were shirtless and ready to have fun. 

The bartender kissed Jonghyun on the lips before slowly going to suckle on his neck. He kissed and hit his neck to mark his territory for everyone to see. A bright red hickey began to form. Once he was satisfied he kissed down the older man’s torso, making sure to fully satisfy him. 

Soon after kissing the man’s torso, he reached the singers pant line. “Taemin please,” Jonghyun whined, he began to grow erect. 

The bartender wanted Jonghyun to beg for it so he teased a little. He palmed over the man’s dick, rubbing it through his pants. “Does that feel good?” Taemin slowly kept on rubbing his dick till he became fully erect. 

“Taeminie… please,” Jonghyun softly moaned. He tilted his head back and rested on his elbows. 

Taemin liked what he heard and pulled out his cock from his pants and began to lick the tip. Sending shivers into Jonghyun from the warm sensation. Taemin put the head into his mouth and slowly went down, taking in Jonghyun’s length all at once. 

“Oh fuck,” Jonghyun moaned loudly from the sky high feeling he got from Taemin. The warmth that accompanied his mouth sent chills through the singer's body. He sat up and began to stroke through the bartender's hair. “That feels so good,” he groaned as Taemin began to twirl his tongue on his cock. 

Taemin went faster, bobbing up and down on his thick dick. Tears began to form in his eyes from the lack of air the bartender had been getting. He went down once more and up, making a pop on the head of Jonghyun’s dick. 

“Who said you’re done?” Jonghyun asked, taking a fist full of Taemin’s and yanked it back. “You’re not done till I say so,” he pulled harder till a moan came from Taemin. 

His head was lowered back to his cock. Opening his mouth in compliance, he once more returned to bobbing his head on the others length. 

“That’s more like it. What a good slut you are,” Jonghyun traces his hands down Taemin’s back and back up, grazing the nape of his neck and back to his head. The singer pushed his head down, making the bartender choke from the sudden movement. “Fuck you’re so good. I’m going to cum,” Jonghyun moaned. He felt Taemin begin to go faster so to stop that he. grabbed Taemin’s hair and pulled his head off his cock. “I’m not going to cum just yet. The night is still young, why would I just cum after a blowjob?” Jonghyun said, giving the bartenders cheeks a love slap. 

The bartender was gasping for air. His mouth yearning for more of Jonghyun. “Please fuck me. I want you so badly,” Taemin groaned to Jonghyun, stroking his cock. 

“I want you too,” Jonghyun crashed their lips together. He picked up his lover and placed him on his back. The singer went into his bedside drawer and grabbed a condominium and lube. 

“We don’t need those,” Taemin insisted. The singer put the items back and went over to the bed. 

“Are you sure?” He asked. 

“Positive,” Taemin said. 

Jonghyun nodded in agreement and pulled his pants off all the way and did the same for Taemin. “Are you ready?” He asked.

Taemin nodded and waited for the action. On the outside he was out together but inside he was panicking. What if it was too big? What if he would have used a condom? These simple questions ran through his thoughts till he felt something up against his entrance. 

“Are you ready?” Jonghyun asked, tracing his cock at the entrance of Taemin’s hole. 

“Yes,” Taemin replied. 

Jonghyun slowly pushed himself inside the younger one. Little by little his cock was inside of Taemin’s tight hole. “Oh fuck that’s nice,” he moaned, starting to thrust into him. 

“Fuck,” Taemin moaned as Jonghyun started to speed up his pace, making him clench his jaw. 

The singer began to thrust into his boyfriend fast, creating a slapping sound as their body’s touched. He bent over the bartender's body and placed his hands near Taemin’s body. 

Loud groans came from the two men. Jonghyun went to his elbows and kissed his lover. “You’re so hot,” he moaned into his mouth. His hand traveled up his neck back to his hair, fingering through the soft black locks. 

“You’re so good to me,” Taemin moaned as Jonghyun found his prostate. The singer smirked after hearing the cry of enjoyment and continued to hit the same spot. “Fuck!” Taemin yelled as the pleasure skyrocketed and he began to feel euphoric. 

The singer pulled out, scooped his lover up and flipped him onto his stomach. “That’s better,” Jonghyun rasped as he entered Taemin once more. 

“Oh my fuck!” Taemin moaned as Jonghyun plowed himself into Taemin. The bartender felt his hair being pulled up. He gladly follows the path till his head was pulled all the way back. His forehead touching Jonghyun’s forehead. The singer’s hand moved to his neck and wrapped around it, applying some pressure for pleasure. 

“You’re so fucking tight baby,” Jonghyun rammed himself into Taemin. His hand gripped to the man’s throat, he fell over on top of him. Pinning him down. 

He pushed Taemin against the bed and began to thrust hard, clapping their body’s together. “J-jong-Hyun… so… good,” Taemin moaned into the sheets. 

“Fuck I’m going to cum,” Jonghyun groaned as he speed up his movements. He pulled out from his boyfriend and walked over to the other side of the bed where his head was. He began to jerk off, wanting to cum. 

“Let me handle this,” Taemin said, taking Jonghyun’s cock into hand and began to jerk him off. 

“Fuck Taemin I’m gonna cum,” Jonghyun moaned as he shot his warm cum onto Taemin’s tongue and a little on the bed sheets. 

Taemin licked the excess off the tip of his dick and swallowed. He got up from his position and kissed Jonghyun. “That was the best sex I have ever had,” Taemin heavily breathed out. 

“Ditto,” Jonghyun laughed and tackled his lover into the covers. “Let’s get some rest,” Jonghyun suggested, letting Taemin crawl into his arms. 

“Yes please,” Taemin said, wrapping Jonghyun’s muscled arms around him for warmth


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for taking awhile to update. I got sick then was terribly stressed with school. I hope everyone is staying safe and hope you enjoy the chapter

A little ray of sun lit up the room. The pair of bodies soaked up every bit of the warmth and light. Jonghyun rolled over toward the sun and felt his face become full of warmth. Deep in his dreams, meadows of grandeur had flowers sporadically placed across the rolling fields. Under a great weeping cherry tree, the two sat in the gentle breeze. Taemin’s head rested on the elder's lap while he began to read a story of love. 

Soon enough Jonghyun was woken up by the soft yawns of his partner. He rolled over once more to face his boyfriend. The light twinkled the window, creating a glittering rainbow across the younger face. The younger man rolled to his side, facing Jonghyun. He opened his eyes and groaned a “Good morning.” 

“Good morning darling,” Jonghyun smiled and rolled on top of the other one. Cupping his hands around the other's face, he planted a kiss on his lips. “How did you sleep?” He asked. 

“Great because it was with you,” Taemin grinned. He pulled the older one back for another kiss before his stomach interrupted their moment. 

“Someone is hungry, aren’t they,” Jonghyun laughed, getting up and slipping his slippers on. “Come one, I will make breakfast.” 

The bartender jumped out of bed and walked behind the singer towards the kitchen. 

“What do you want?” Jonghyun asked. 

The younger man thought about it for a second before replying with “Chocolate chip pancakes!” 

The singer swung back to look at Taemin. “Really? I don’t have chocolate chips. How about something else?” Jonghyun suggested to him. 

Taemin decided to use his love as a way of getting what he wanted. “Well if you love me, don’t you think that it would be nice to make them for us?” Taemin squeaked. He pouted his lip and gave huge puppy dog eyes. 

“Ugh fine. Let me change and we are going,” Jonghyun said, kissing Taemin and walking back into the room to change and grab his phone. 

About five minutes later Jonghyun emerged from the room in sweatpants and a hoodie. “Let’s go,” he said, taking the keys from the table and walking to the front door. 

Taemin followed swiftly behind him and got into the car. “Jjongie,” Taemin said. 

The singer reached his hand over to hold the others and responded with “Yes?” 

“With this record deal, when you become famous what is your dream place to perform?” Taemin asked. 

A small hymn came from Jonghyun as he thought about the question. “I would like to have a concert at either Tokyo Dome or Madison Square Garden. They are my dream places, ever since I saw people perform there on TV I wanted to as well.” 

Taemin stroked the older male's hands, “I believe you can do it!” 

Jonghyun brought Taemin’s up and planted a kiss on it. “I love you, you know that right?” Jonghyun said, lacing their fingers together. 

“I love you more,” Taemin responded. 

“Not even possible,”

“Actually it is because who was the one that developed hanahaki because they loved someone so much?” Taemin got all cocky and responded. 

Jonghyun scoffed and whispered a “fine, you win.” 

They arrived at the store. “I’m going to run it really quickly, you can just say here,” Jonghyun said, getting out of the car and began to walk Into the store. 

Taemin sat in semi-silence, just the engine of the car giving some life to the dim outside. Looks like it will rain tonight. Storm clouds covered the vast blue sky, tinting the sky slate blue. 

A couple of minutes later, Jonghyun reentered the car with a bag of chocolate chips, a jar of Nutella, and a carton of strawberries. 

“Let go!” 

The drive back home was filled with the old music of the 80s and 90s. Journey, Madonna, Micheal Jackson, Whitney Huston, and more played throughout the stereo system. 

Once they returned to the house, Jonghyun went straight to the kitchen to get cooking. Taemin lingered around until he grew bored of Jonghyun measuring. The bartender walked around the house and looked at old pictures of the singer. 

Walking over to the piano, he sat at its bench and dragged his fingers gently across the keys, lightly playing a lullaby. 

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away  
I'll always love you and make you happy,  
If you will only say the same.  
But if you leave me and love another,  
You'll regret it all someday”

Taemin’s voice danced with the perfection that the piano played. He floated through the notes with ease and precision. 

“Why don’t you sing more often?” Jonghyun asked, beginning to put pancake batter on the pan. 

“Eh, I never thought I was good enough. Now I know I am not, comparing anyone to you is useless. Your voice eats everyone alive,” Taemin laughed, a small blush creeping into his complexion. 

Jonghyun flipped the pancake and added some extra chocolate chips to the top. “Hey, don’t be so hard on yourself. You are great,” Jonghyun assured and began to plate the pancake. He stacked three on top of each other and drizzled melted Nutella on top with sliced strawberries to garnish. “Taeminnie, it’s ready,” Jonghyun called. 

The bartender got up from the piano bench and walked to the table to eat. He sat with the plate in front of him, waiting for Jonghyun to come and join him. The older came and sat down right next to him. “Dig in!” He exclaimed and fed Taemin a strawberry. 

Taemin’s face lit up in excitement when the strawberry touched his tongue. His senses heightened in the moment of getting food in his ever so hungry stomach. He began to chow down in the food while Jonghyun sat and stared at him. Eyes sparkling with joy. 

“Taemin. I love you,” Jonghyun said. “I want you to know that. I haven’t felt this way in years,” he said, standing up and walking behind the bartender. He bent down and wrapped his arms around the other man’s body and planted tiny kisses on his neck and collarbone. 

“I love you,” Taemin said. He looked up to see the singers glittering eyes shining at him. The amount of joy he felt was unexplainable. 

The singer walked to the piano and sat on its bench. “How about breakfast with a show?” Jonghyun asked. 

Taemin turned his body around and focused all his attention on Jonghyun. 

Through the endlessly lost, cold and cruel days  
I know your name that has silently been forgotten  
I won’t stop, I’ll shout out several times  
Even if you’re so far that I can’t believe it  
Let’s go, to the place

Jonghyun played the piano and sang gut-wrenching lyrics. The words flowed out of his mouth like gold. Beauty, pain, sadness, and joy all burst out. 

All the bartender could do was clap, not one word was able to form in his throat. Just a gasp and more clapping. “I- how are you so good?!” Taemin questioned, running to his boyfriend. 

“I don’t know?” Jonghyun laughed and embraced Taemin. 

“What song is that?” Taemin asked. 

“A friend of mine asked me to make a demo of this song. So it’s her unreleased song, but I sang it,” Jonghyun said. “She is calling it Dear Name.” 

“It’s so beautiful,” Taemin said. “Come one, let's get ready for your big day!” 

The two got ready and shuffled out of the house to get to the center of town. The record label was notorious for being sticklers on time. If someone wasn’t on time, it was rumored that they would end the contract. But that’s just gossip. 

They arrived at the skyscraper that was the record label. Inside the walls were painted a bleak gray and had fake plants for color. The men walked up to the receptionist and Jonghyun greeted her with a friendly “Hello!” 

“Appointment?” She snapped, smacking her bright green piece of gum. 

“Yes, it’s with Lee Soo Man. I’m Jonghyun,” he said to her. 

The receptionist looked at the schedule and handed Jonghyun a clipboard with papers. “I just need you to read these before you go in.” 

“Will do. Thank you!” He smiled and went to sit down with Taemin. Reading the papers, his leg jerked up and down from excitement and anxiety. 

“This is exciting! You’re finally getting your dream!” Taemin squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek. 

“Jonghyun, he is ready for you,” the receptionist said, putting down the black wired phone. 

The two men got up from their seats and walked towards the elevator. 

“Floor 17,”

They walked into the elevator and pressed the 17th floor. Up they went, flying through floors. Finally, they reached their stop. 

“I’m so nervous,” Jonghyun said. 

Taemin took the man’s hand and laced their hands together. “Everything is going to be great. Trust me,” he said, leading them down the hall to the huge office door with a gold plaque on it. 

Jonghyun knocked on the door and patiently waited for the manager to open. 

“Ah! Jonghyun you made it!” He said, bringing him in. “Who’s this?” 

“This is my boyfriend Taemin. He works at the bar I sing at,” Jonghyun explained, making the two shake hands. 

“Pleasure to meet you. Now let’s talk about the deal,” he said guiding the pair inside his office. Closing the door behind them, he encouraged them to sit. “So you obviously know why you’re here. Have you looked at the papers?” 

“Yes I did, I just had a few things to discuss before I fully commit to this deal. How much creative freedom will I have? As in writing songs and composing music.” Jonghyun asked. He prepared all the questions he could have ever asked to be sure he was ready. 

“Well, it depends. If your own stuff is good, we will let you write and compose. But if we feel like it isn’t up to par, we will bring in ghostwriters. Do you have any demos or songs written right now?” He asked. 

“I have this one song I have been working on. It’s more of a pop/rock song about an abusive relationship. It’s called Save my Soul,” Jonghyun said, scrambling through his voice memos looking for a recording. 

You've got your chains wrapped around me so tight  
Give me enough just to keep me alive  
I try to run but it hurts every time

Soo-man sat in awe. The deep lyrics mixed with Jonghyun’s alluring voice brought tears to his and Taemin’s eyes. 

“How was that?” Jonghyun asked. 

“That will be a huge hit. I can see it,” he stood up and held his hand out, “What do you say?” 

Jonghyun stood up and shook the man’s hand. “Thank you so much!” He exploded with excitement. 

Soo-man grabbed a bottle of champagne and popped it open. “Let’s celebrate the welcoming of Jonghyun!” He cheered for them. He poured three glasses and together they all cheered. 

“This is all just so surreal. I can’t believe this is actually happening,” Jonghyun was still in shock. 

“Well, it happened. Can you start recording tomorrow? We need to get this out right away,” Soo-man asked. 

“Yeah,” he responded. “For my stage name, can I just keep it Jonghyun?” He asked. 

“Sure. I don’t see a problem with that,” Soo-man said, “well you two most likely have the stuff to do the rest of the day, so let’s end our meeting here and I’m looking forward to working with you.” With one final shake of hands, the pair was back in the elevator, going all the way down to floor one. 

“Thank you,” they said to the receptionist. She waved back to them and smiled. 

Once they were outside, Jonghyun let out an ear-piercing scream. “AHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Jonghyun screamed, “I DID IT!” He cheered. Dancing around and shaking his butt for the world to see. 

“I’m so proud of you!” Taemin cooed him. He brought the singer close and whispered into his ear, “You’re always going to be my star. No matter what,” he backed away and kissed his partner on the lips. 

“No matter what, we are in this together. Ok?” Jonghyun said to him. 

“Ok,”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for taking long to update. I hit writers block. Enjoy

The singer began to work on his song the next day. Through the long day, to the even longer night, Jonghyun worked on his new single. Eagerly awaiting the day it was finally done. 

Taemin, on the other hand, had to work endlessly through the night to pay the bills for his home. The bartender was saddened by the lack of time they had together during the day. If Taemin was lucky, he could slip Jonghyun out if the studio for lunch or a make-out session. Other than that, the pair were too tired at night for anything else. 

”Jonghyun, should I move into your house full time? It seems more reasonable on money and more practical with our relationship, ” Taemin asked, looking at his high bill for his apartment. 

” I think it should be alright. We will have to move all your items to my house and get everything situated, but it can work. Also, it's better because I get to see my darling every day and night, ” Jonghyun agreed over the phone. The singer leaned back against the couch he was on an let out a huge sigh. 

”What’s wrong?” Taemin asked, becoming concerned for the singer. 

“It’s nothing. Just being in the studio singing my ass off through the night takes a lot of energy. But the good news is that I have an official release date set!” Jonghyun cheered up and put the phone on speaker. “Take a listen to it so far. It’s not complete yet, I still have to write the climax and add adlibs to the background.” 

The singer walked over to the studio panel and began to play the new song. 

You got what you wanted  
Didn't you?  
Don't know where your heart is  
But mine's bruised  
You knew when you started  
That I'd lose  
The blood on the carpet  
Is not you  
I tried to wash the scars and marks from under my skin  
But you're etched in me like stone”

“Wow, you’re absolutely incredible Jonghyun. How in the hell is your throat not bleeding? I don’t understand why you wrote this so high, but it’s beautiful,” Taemin praised but also reprimanded Jonghyun. The song digs deep into the pits of Taemin’s soul, which he had not looked into for a while. 

“I do like to challenge myself,” Jonghyun laughed and continued his sentence “But everything sounds better in a higher key. If the key was lowered, it wouldn’t have the same spine-tingling effect.” Jonghyun turned off the recording and sat back on his chair. 

“So When is the official release date?” Taemin asked to break the sounds so silence. 

“This week. I really want to get this song out for the world to see,” Jonghyun exclaimed into the phone. 

“Don’t overwork yourself ok?” Taemin said to him. 

“I won’t. I promise,” Jonghyun said, holding out his pinky acting like Taemin could see it. 

“Ok, I have to go now. I love you,” Taemin said. 

“I love you too!” Jonghyun yelled into the phone's speaker to make sure Taemin heard. 

Jonghyun set his phone down onto the couch next to him and let his head sink back. “I can’t believe it’s finally happening,” he said in disbelief. 

Picking up his phone once again, he opened the calendar. April 8th was this week. His birthday was right around the corner. “Do it still have it?” Jonghyun asked himself, beginning to look through his phone notes. 

After a while of looking, he found a letter buried in his notes. Looking at the title he laughed when he read “For your Debut.” 

Too impatient to wait a couple of days, he opened the letter. 

“Dear Jonghyun, 

Wow, it’s finally the day you have waited for. All these years of writing and recording. Singing for everyone on the streets, you are finally making it. 

I am so proud of who you have become and how much you have grown. Never forget that. Okay? 

I will be waiting for the call. I don’t care what time it is, I will answer. 

Forever your best friend,   
Taeyeon” 

He smiled uncontrollably from reading the letter. The singer began to dial her number and put the phone on speaker. 

“Hello?” Taeyeon groaned into the speaker. 

“Taeyeon, I have good news,” Jonghyun said into the speaker.

“What? Did you get a record deal?” Taeyeon jokingly asked. 

“Well, you really had to ruin the surprise,” Jonghyun laughed. 

“WHAT?!? YOU’RE JOKING!!! WHEN? WHERE?? HOW!!” Taeyeon screamed. She began to bounce up and down on her bed, yelling at the top of her lungs. 

“Around a couple of weeks ago. I have been in the studio every day,” Jonghyun told her. 

“I’m s-so proud of you!” Taeyeon cried out. 

“I read your letter. Thank you so much!” Jonghyun said to her. “You have always been my biggest supporter.” 

Taeyeon composed herself and responded “I had to. No one else was. I had to encourage you to follow your dreams. Look where it got you, a boyfriend and a record deal.” 

“That’s very true. Want to get lunch?” Jonghyun asked. 

“Of course, I am ravenous!” Taeyeon yelled. 

“Meet me at the mall in 30 minutes and we can get something there,” Jonghyun told her.

“Got it. See you!” Taeyeon said and hung up. 

Half an hour later, the two met up at the mall to catch up on the recent news. 

“I just can’t believe it. You’re finally debuting,” Taeyeon said, still in shock. 

“I’m still trying to take it all in myself,” Jonghyun said back to her. “But here I am, debuting this week. I have worked my ass off for this moment.” 

Taeyeon reached her hand and took the singer's hand into hers. “You are so special. One of the most amazing souls ever. Never forget that. Through the fame and everything else, never take anything for granted,” Taeyeon told him, eyes locked into his. 

A tear began to roll down the singer's face. “Thank you,” Jonghyun sniffled. 

“Don’t cry! We are here to celebrate!” Taeyeon yelled out. 

The two ate then went their separate ways. One back home to get ready to the waitress, the other back to the studio. 

[April 7]

“Taeminnie I'm home,” Jonghyun called out into the house. 

“Finally! I am on the edge of my seat for this song!” Taemin jumped up and down. 

“You have to wait until tomorrow. That’s when it’s released tomorrow,” Jonghyun laughed his way through the living room and crashed into the couch. 

“You know it’s 11:50 right? 10 minutes till we hear it!” Taemin jumped up and down in the room. 

Jonghyun threw himself up and looked at the clock. “IT IS?” Jonghyun yelled. “HOLY FUCK ITS HAPPENING!!!” Jonghyun got up with his boyfriend and danced through the room. 

The wall clock stared at them refreshing the Spotify page. The click of the touchpad began to drive the men insane. 

Finally, the clock struck 12. 

“HURRY REFRESH IT!” Jonghyun yelled at Taemin, who was taking his sweet time to click refresh. 

“I AM!” Taemin yelled back. “IT'S HERE!!!!” Taemin yelled as he clicked for the song to play. 

Both of the men screamed hearing the song begin to play. A tear of absolute joy flowed like waterfalls from Jonghyun. 

Taking the other into his arms, Taemin closed his eyes swaying back and forth to the song. Talking in every lyric and ounce of emotions Jonghyun put into it. 

“GET TAEYEON ON THE PHONE NOW!” Jonghyun yelled while crying. 

Taemin scurried to his phone and dialed Taeyeon's cell. 

“What is it?” She groaned into the phone. “You had to wake me up?” She questioned. 

“TAEYEON IT’S OUT!!!” Taemin exclaimed into the phone. 

“NO, YOU’RE LYING!” She yelled and opened her computer. “LOAD FASTER!!” 

She logged into her Spotify and searched for ‘Jonghyun’. There he was, debuting with “Save My Soul”. She clicked on the song and began to cry. 

“Put him on the line,” she said through tears. “My Jonghyun finally made it. You did it!!” She told him. 

“Thank you Taeyeon, I couldn’t have done it without you,” Jonghyun cried into the speaker. 

The three ended the call and calmed down. The night that dreams came true. A night that Jonghyun would never forget. Except he forgot one thing. 

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you,” Taemin sang, bringing a cake with 30 candles lighted. 

“Taemin! You shouldn’t have,” Jonghyun cried even more. One the bartender finished singing, the singer blew out a load of candles. 

“What did you wish for?” Taemin asked, placing the cake down and going to grab a knife and plates. 

“Just a silly old wish. It won’t come true if I say it,” Jonghyun laughed, wiping his tears off with a pink napkin. 

“Fine. Now let’s eat,” Taemin said, handing Jonghyun a slice of rainbow cake. “Hold on, let me take a photo of the birthday boy.” Taemin pulled his phone out and took a plethora of photos. 

Jonghyun walked into their room before he ate. He needed to write his wish down, so he could never forget. Grabbing his notebook, he wrote down his wish. A wish that would complete his life. 

“Marry Taemin” was written on the paper. After smiling at the page, he closed the notebook and walked into the kitchen to eat his cake


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Dreams are elusive and uncontrollable. No one quite knows if dreams do come true. It can either be a serendipitous event or an achievement of grand. 

The bright morning rolled around a couple hours after the big release. Jonghyun curled up next to Taemin in bed, soaking in his body heat with every part of him. 

Taemin began to twitch and soon sprung up from his deep slumber. He looked around the room and came face to face with the alarm clock. 7:30 am it read. The bartender slipped out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. Looking at his reflection, he reflected back to a couple of months before. 

“How was that monster ever me?” Taemin questioned himself. Turning on the faucet, he splashed himself with cold water to wake up. Taking the closet towel he dried off his face and stared at himself. The memories of the awful flowers and constant fear of one day being overtaken by roots. Every bit of pain that faded away came back to haunt him. 

His eyes played tricks on him by showing him the wrong person. Mind running on fear more than logic, images of bloody murder scenes seemed real. Nobody was found, just white flowers were thrown onto the floor with blood-covered walls. 

A tear formed in his eye and he began to shake. Looking into the mirror, the person he saw wasn’t the person he saw two minutes ago, but instead, a haggard monster looked back at him. “I will never in my life let that happen again. I have found happiness and love,” Taemin swore to himself. Deep inhales and long exhales commenced, calming down the man’s heightened fear.

Being brought back to his senses, Taemin closed his eyes and thought of what he had overcome just to love. Working his ass off since the beginning of college. Grueling work he endured to make it this far. Then, a ball of sunshine ran through his mind. 

Opening his eyes, he peeked through the bathroom door to look at Jonghyun peacefully sleeping. That was the best thing to ever happen. A smile was plastered on his face as he shook off the bad thoughts. 

He walked back into the bedroom and crawled back into bed with Jonghyun. Using his size as an advantage, he sprawled out his arms and pulled his boyfriend in close. Stroking his soft black locks while slowly drifting off into dreamland again. 

“Taeminie stop,” Jonghyun groaned as he began to swat his boyfriend's hand away from his hair. 

The younger man laughed and responded, “Good morning grumpy.” He felt a smack right on the side of his head. “The fuck was that for?” 

“I’m trying to sleep and you are being loud and disrespectful,” Jonghyun sternly said. A small hiccup of laughter came from deep in his throat and soon he was bursting with giggles. “I’m just playing.” 

Taemin’s face was ready to combust. The blood from his body rushed to the surface and covered his skin with red hot lava. “Don’t play like that!” Taemin flailed around. 

He received a light peck on his cheek and shut down. A kiss calmed every nerve in his body and relaxed his mind. 

Jonghyun rolled over on top of Taemin and leaned in. “Why don’t we have some fun,” Jonghyun enchanted Taemin with his words while he traced his fingers up the man’s neck to his face. “What do you say?” 

Taemin was no stranger to having some fun, so he happily obliged to the suggestion. A small kiss is what he planted on the lips of the other before their lips crashed together like waves to the sand. 

Jonghyun’s hand slipped back to the nape of the bartender's neck then up to his bleach blonde locks. Grabbing a handful of the hair, Jonghyun kissed harder. “You’re so beautiful,” Jonghyun gasped for air as he pulled away from the hot and heavy kissing. 

Taemin pulled the man back in close and whispered into his ear, “You’re so hot,” letting the hot air grace Jonghyun’s skin. Once again their lips crashed into one another. 

The singer sat up and took off his shirt and began to take off his lover's shirt. Once the pesky garment was thrown to the side of the room. He rubbed his hands on the younger's body, lightly grazing his fingernails on his skin. Bending down, he kissed Taemin’s neck. Biting at the skin and sucking on it like a vampire. The singer let go of the skin and smiled with satisfaction from the mark he left. 

Scooting down the bed, he came to the hem of Taemin’s pants. “Jonghyun please,” Taemin begged. The singer rubbed the outline of Taemin’s erection through his pants. 

“You want it?” Jonghyun smirked and caressed the bartender's cock. His fingers went up and down along the shaft of his member. 

“Yes!” Taemin burst out. He started to put his fingers into the other man’s hair. Scrunching the soft hair in his hand. 

The singer pulled down his pants and grabbed Taemin’s cock by the base. Having a full erection, Jonghyun had to do little work to rile his lover up. 

The singer began to lick up the shaft of Taemin’s cock and back down. At the tip licking the head of his cock. He began to put the head in, just a little to get him begging. 

The bartender began to get impatient by this teasing his boyfriend was doing. Wanting to feel the warmth of his mouth on his hard cock but not having it drove the bartender insane. “Stop playing these fucking games!” Taemin snapped. 

The singer finally stopped being a tease and got down to business. Grabbing the erection by the base, he covered the tip with his mouth. Slowly going up and down on the man’s member, he twisted his head. When he came back to the tip, he licked the slit for fun, making Taemin moan. 

“Just like that,” Taemin groaned, playing with the singer's hair. He pushed the singer’s head down further, making him gag on his cock. 

Jonghyun pulled the bartender's cock out from his mouth. “I wanna hop in that ass like a kangaroo,” Jonghyun laughed. 

“That was so unflattering. I,” Taemin sat in awe of the dumb shit remark Jonghyun made. 

“I’m just playing. It’s a song, my goodness,” Jonghyun laughed. “But like, can we still have sex?” He asked. 

Taemin rolled his eyes then grabbed the singer by his wrists, “of course we can,” Taemin laughed. 

Jonghyun gave a sigh of relief. He crawled on top of Taemin to kiss him, hands wrapping around his neck. 

“Turn over,” Jonghyun demanded, gently choking Taemin in the process. 

Taemin complied with the demand and turned onto his stomach. He arched his back to make his ass stick up in the air. 

“Just like that,” Jonghyun said, rummaging through the bedside table for a condom. 

Slapping the younger man’s ass, Jonghyun got a high from hearing the whimpers of the man. “Ready?” Jonghyun asked. 

“Yes,” Taemin responded. 

The singer pushed into the bartender's tight hole, making him squeal. “Oh fuck,” Taemin groaned as Jonghyun went deeper into him. 

Jonghyun began to go back and forth, slowly thrusting into Taemin. “Ah fuck,” Jonghyun moaned, he slapped Taemin’s ass leaving a red hand mark. 

The bartender clung onto the sheets, moaning from the pain and pleasure. A hand-rubbed up his back and back down, then right back up to his shoulders. 

“You’re mine. You know that?” Jonghyun bent over Taemin and rasped into his ear. 

“I’m yours,” Taemin repeated, he lifted his chest to turn and kiss his lover. 

“You’re so hot,” Taemin groaned, feeling the slow thrusts begin to speed up. 

Jonghyun pulled out, “Lay on your back,” he demanded. 

Taemin did as he was told, “Yes.” 

“Very well done,” Jonghyun applauded. 

The singer positioned himself at Taemin’s entrance, slowly sliding his cock back in. “You like that?” 

A loud moan escaped Taemin’s lips as the singer’s length entered him. “Oh fuck,” Taemin moaned. 

Jonghyun speeded up the trusts into his boyfriend, hands pinning Taemin’s wrists to the bed. 

“Jonghyun I- I’m gonna c-um!” Taemin exclaimed through the screams of pain and pleasure. 

“Cum for me,” Jonghyun groaned, connecting their lips together. 

Jonghyun pulled out and shot his warm cum onto Taemin's stomach. Taemin reached the edge and shot his cum onto his chest. The singer collapsed on the bed next to him. 

“Let’s get you all cleaned up,” Jonghyun laughed. 

“Not yet. I can’t feel my legs,” Taemin heavily breathed. His legs shaking at the speed of light.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry about the wait on chapters. I hit a huge writers block and with everything going on I couldn’t think. Please enjoy

In the coming weeks, Jonghyun would go viral. From millions of YouTube views to the streaming all over, his song was a hit. He couldn’t believe it when he looked at all the news posts or the sweet fan accounts sprouting out on Instagram and Twitter. 

“This is insane,” Jonghyun exclaimed. He kept on refreshing his social media, to his disbelief he gained followers by the minute. “Am I dreaming? This is just a dream,” he kept saying with a huge smile on his face. 

*Ring ring ring*

Jonghyun answered his phone to his surprise; it was his manager at the label. “Good Morning Mr. Kim,” she spoke into the phone. 

“Good morning,” he responded. 

“I have good news. I have set up multiple interviews for you and even a guest star on a TV show. Your schedule will be packed and you will be everywhere. They love you already!”

“This is amazing! Thank you so much for the call. I just started working on a mini album yesterday so can we push them to when the mini-album is released in a week or two?” Jonghyun asked his manager. 

“Yes of course,” she responded. “Well, I guess I should let you work. Talk to you soon,” she said and hung up the phone. 

Jonghyun slouched back into his seat and closed his eyes. Letting the madness of his rising stardom fade away as he focused on the music he was making along with his one and only Taemin. 

He opened his songbook and flipped to a blank page. Beginning to write about his long days and endlessly tired nights. Thinking of Taemin, he wrote about the comfort he got from the younger’s hands and warm hugs at night. 

I can’t cry all I want or even laugh all I want  
At the end of a tiring day but still, if I’m next to you  
Like a child, I can whine and then laugh  
Till I run out of breath  
I’m not used to seeing myself like this

He looked back at the tiring days and long nights he felt alone in. Now he looked at the days of happiness and love he came home to. With his Taemin waiting for him with a hug and kiss. 

He continued to write the song and soon began to compose it. Playing a light piano melody, he sang the lines out like velvet. The words flowing out of his mouth in perfect coordination. 

After about a couple of hours, Jonghyun drove to the recording studio. He began to record the new song and dress it up to his liking. Adding background vocals along with other things to make a comforting song. Once the singer finished the recording, he slapped a name onto a flash drive. Titling it End of a Day. 

The singer plugged the flash drive into the computer to heat the result one more time, to make sure it was good. There he closed his eyes and took in the music. Letting his fears and stress leave him. 

The singer called up his boyfriend to see if he would come. “Taemin, can you come by the studio? I have something to show you,” he asked. 

“I can, but only for a little. My shift is starting early tonight,” Taemin agreed and rolled out of bed. “I will be there soon.” 

“Ok baby, thank you!” Jonghyun kissed the phone speaker to make sure Taemin knew he was happy. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” 

Taemin rolled out of the bedsheets and walked over to the closet. He put on a pair of black jeans and a red flannel. Shrugging his shoulders, he went to the bathroom to fix himself up. He did his hair all nice and slicked back with a heaping amount of gel. Getting a leather jacket he stole from Jonghyun, he was out the door. 

Driving to the studio, the bartender thought it would be nice to take his lover some lunch and some flowers. So, Taemin pulled off the highway and stopped by a fast-food joint and got burgers, fries, and two strawberry milkshakes. Driving further down the street, the young man reached the store where he purchased a bouquet of red roses. 

Getting done with the errands, Taemin was on his merry way to meet Jonghyun at the studio. After driving for another ten minutes, Taemin pulled into the parking lot of the studio. Taking the items he got, he walked through the front door and went up the elevator to the fourth floor to meet Jonghyun. 

“Jonghyun, open the door please,” Taemin yelled through the wooden door keeping the outside world blocked from Jonghyun’s studio. 

The singer sprung up from his seat and walked to the door. “Hi, baby. OMG YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO GET ME ALL OF THIS,” Jonghyun yelled as Taemin held out the food and flowers. 

Taemin walked through the door and gave Jonghyun the goodies he bought. “I thought I could surprise you for once. It's usually you surprising me.” 

Jonghyun gladly took the items and encouraged Taemin to sit on the couch. “Thank you so much baby,” Jonghyun kept saying to Taemin. “I have a surprise for you speaking of them,” Jonghyun got up and walked into the recording part of the studio. 

“What’s all this about?” Taemin questioned. “Do you have a new song?” 

“You guessed it. Can you play End of a Day instrumental for me please?” Jonghyun asked, putting on the headphones for the mic. 

Taemin looked for the audio file and pressed play on it. All at once, he was captivated by the enchanting piano chords. 

Hold out your hand, wrap it around my neck  
A little below, massage my shoulders  
At the end of a tiring day  
Even if the sun has already come up  
I’m finally closing my eyes

Jonghyun sang for him. Letting his emotions unleash and be set free. The notes flowed out of his mouth and floated around in the air. Letting the mic do all the work. 

A small tear came to Taemin’s eye. Then another one ran down his face. Soon a waterfall was flowing from his eyes. 

Jonghyun finished the song and exited the recording booth. He noticed Taemin’s tears and instantly gave him a hug. “I’m sorry that I made you cry,” Jonghyun looked into his eyes and kissed his forehead, then pulling him in for a hug once again. 

Taemin let Jonghyun’s warm arms embrace him. He felt safe and loved. “Don’t apologize for my emotional self. It was just too beautiful not to cry,” Taemin laughed off the embarrassment of crying. His eyes turned puffy and red after he wiped away the many tears. “Omg I’m such a softie.” 

Taemin put his head on Jonghyun’s shoulder, letting time slip by. A sudden reality check occurred when Taemin saw the clock. 

“Holy shit I’m going to be late for my shift!” Taemin yelled. He quickly gathered his things and kissed Jonghyun goodbye. “I’m so sorry i have to leave. I love you!” Taemin ran out of the door. 

Jonghyun responded “I love you too,” as the door shut behind Taemin. He went over to the couch and sat down. He picked up the phone and called Taeyeon. 

“Hey,” Jonghyun said. 

“What? I just woke up,” Taeyeon groaned into the phone. 

“It’s 1 pm. How are you just waking up?” Jonghyun asked her. 

“I was drinking last night. Now get on with it, what do you need?” Taeyeon got out of bed to get water. 

“Oh, I was just wanting you to come by the studio. I need company while finishing up everything,” Jonghyun said to her. 

“Are you sure that’s all?” Taeyeon asked. 

Jonghyun sighed, “No.” 

Taeyeon laughed, “I knew it, what’s up?” 

“I just need one more song for this release. I can't think of anything,” Jonghyun said to her. 

“I think I know how to help. I will be at the studio in an hour with the solution. Bye,” Taeyeon said, hanging up the phone. 

She walked to her bedside drawer and pulled out a notebook. She ripped out a page from the book and put it back. Folding the paper, she placed it on her desk while she got ready. 

Taeyeon left her house and drove to the studio. She played some music on the radio to keep her focused. 

Jonghyun was on his phone until he heard the knock on the door. “Open please,” Taeyeon asked. 

“Coming,” Jonghyun said, getting up and opening the door. “Come in.” 

Taeyeon walked in and gave him a hug, “it’s good to see you Mr. Famous,” she laughed and sat on the couch. 

“I’m not that famous,” Jonghyun said. “So what solution do you have?” 

Taeyeon opened her purse and pulled out the folded piece of paper. “Here. This is a song I wrote a while ago while I was having a hard time. I think you should do it,” she said, giving him the paper. “I called it pray.” 

Jonghyun opened the paper and read the lyrics. He was touched by what she had written. “When did you write this?” He asked. 

“That doesn’t matter. Just sing it,” she insisted. 

“I will. I promise to sing it to my best abilities,” Jonghyun said to her. “Now let’s get to composing this!” 

The two spent hours in the studio, playing the piano and getting distracted with jokes and other things. Finally they found the sound they were wanting. 

“Alright go sing it!” Taeyeon cheered for him. 

He put the headphones on and gave her the thumbs up to play the music. 

Pray now baby, I pray now

I gather my two hands, filled with my heart, oh

Stay in me baby now, stay in me

You’ll know one day

My heart

Taeyeon couldn’t hold back tears from hearing her song being sung. She cried out of joy that her friend would do her song justice. 

“How was that?” Jonghyun asked her. 

Taeyeon sniffled and replied, “Words can’t describe how beautiful you sang,” Taeyeon began to tear up again. 

“Don’t cry!” Jonghyun yelled at her. “This is a happy moment!” 

“I know, I’m just so happy right now,” she wiped her face and pulled herself together. “I have to get going. I will text you tomorrow ok?” 

“Ok I’m going to get going too,” Jonghyun said. 

“Alright, bye Jjong!” 

When Taeyeon left, Jonghyun packed his things and drove to a jewelry store. 

“Welcome in. What can we help you with?” The store worker asked. 

“I’m looking for an engagement ring. I wanted something simple and silver,” Jonghyun said to the woman. 

“Simple and silver coming right up,” the lady went and looked for a ring. “How is this?” She asked. 

“Oh I’m sorry this is a woman’s ring,” Jonghyun said to her. “I’m looking for a ring for a man.” 

The woman’s face was filled with embarrassment. She quickly scurried off and found a different ring. 

“I’m very sorry about that. How is this one?” She asked. The ring presented was a simple silver band with four diamonds placed inside the metal, barely peeking out. 

“This is perfect. I will get it,” Jonghyun said. 

The lady rang up the ring and Jonghyun paid. “Thank you!” He said to her, walking out back to his car. 

Once inside his car, he opened the box for the ring. “A perfect ring for the perfect man,” he smiled to himself and closed the box.


	16. Chapter 16

From the newfound success that Jonghyun had gotten, he rarely had the time to go on a date with Taemin. With the constant interview, to the many performances of his music, his alone time slipped away. 

Jonghyun still was looking for time with Taemin. Though he already had a ring and a speech to give the bartender, he hadn’t planned any time or date. Nothing. Not one plan he had made to propose. This irked him a little because he wanted to get married already. 

“Taemin!” Jonghyun yelled across the house to his boyfriend. He slumped into his chair waiting for Taemin’s light feet to scurry on over to him. 

Taemin stomped his way into the room and answered “What?” Taemin was dressed in an apron with food stains all over it. “I was trying to make a new dish,” he mumbled. 

“I’m sorry,” the older one laughed. Jonghyun got up and pulled him into a hug, swaying back and forth from the left to right. “It’s almost our first anniversary. What do you want to do?” Jonghyun asked, burrowing his head into Taemin’s shoulder. 

Taemin’s eyes widened up from hearing the question. Has it already been a year? How? When? Huh? Taemin’s mind was scrabbling for an answer. 

“I’m not too sure about what we should do. To be perfectly honest, I just want to spend time with you,” Taemin quickly made up. 

Jonghyun unlatched himself from Taemin and looked into his eyes, “You forgot, didn’t you?” Jonghyun gave him the eyes that shot directly into your soul. 

“Yes,” Taemin frowned, “It completely slipped my mind since we both have been so busy. I’m sorry.” Taemin had puppy dog eyes plastered to his face. 

Jonghyun laughed at the upset younger man. “Don’t worry, we all forget things.” He looked at Taemin with stars in his eyes. “I will plan everything. Just relax and dress nicely,” Jonghyun rubbed Taemin’s head. 

“Ok,” 

A few hours went by, Taemin was still cooking up a storm in the kitchen while Jonghyun began planning the perfect date. 

Mapping out the idea was easy for Jonghyun, as he had begun planning this for a while now. Starting with the place, he chose the same place where they first kissed. The stars in the night, some wine, and a nice blanket. 

Going onto the activities and food planning, Jonghyun decided he was going to make some Persian food, just like they ate on their unofficial first date. Then he thought about taking some board games, but then changed his mind and decided to take his guitar. 

A couple of days passed, then their anniversary came up. Taemin had to work a late shift the night before, due to this he had passed out on the couch instead of going to their room. 

“Wakey wakey taeminie,” Jonghyun shook the younger man. “I have a surprise for you!” Jonghyun began to get impatient. 

Taemin began to groan and stretch out his body. “Good morning beautiful,” he said, propping himself up on his elbows. “What surprise?” He asked.

Jonghyun laughed. “What? You only wake up for a present?” Jonghyun laughed more. 

Taemin blushed hard. He sat still, mortified. “No, I swear,” Taemin tried to play it off. 

“I know. I’m just pulling your leg,” Jonghyun said. He got up from the side of the bed and went to grab something. “Happy anniversary!” He yelled as he brought in a tray of pancakes and bacon. 

The younger one began to tear up a bit. “Thank you so much, I don’t know what to say,” he said, getting up from his seated position and kissing Jonghyun. 

“Sit down and let’s eat!” Jonghyun said. 

The pair sat down on the bed and began to eat. Taemin started to tear up some more. 

“Is everything alright Taemin?” 

Taemin looked up from his plate and stared into Jonghyun’s eyes. “Everything is more than alright. I’m just so happy. I have never been this happy before,” he began to cry. “It’s not just that. I almost died, and now look at me. I’m alive, with the love of my life.” 

Jonghyun went in to hug him. Wrapping his arms around his love. “There’s no need to cry about the past. Look at me, you’re alive and with me.” The two kissed like they always did, but this time it was magic. 

“I love you so much,” Taemin whispered onto Jonghyun’s lips. 

“I love you so much more,” Jonghyun whispered back to him. 

“Are you sure about that? I mean I did almost get killed by a fucking flower,” Taemin pulled his head back and began to go into a fit of laughter. 

Jonghyun slapped his arm. “Don’t test me! I love you more,” he said and proceeded to kiss Taemin again. 

“Do you want to have sex right now?” Taemin asked.

Jonghyun looked at him then responded. “Of course I do!” He dove into kissing Taemin. 

A few hours pass and both Jjong and Taemin are getting ready for their date tonight. 

Jonghyun is dressed in a pair of black jeans and a white shirt, along with some leather boots. He put on a silver chain and a Gucci belt to complete the look. Onto he put a leather jacket for some warmth.

Taemin wore a pair of light blue jeans and a blazer. Leaving the undershirt as a sheer dress shirt. For the shoes, he chose his favorite Christian Louboutin shoes. 

The pair finished getting ready and grabbed all of their items for the date. Jonghyun grabbed his guitar and slipped the ring into the guitar case. 

Taemin grabbed the food and off they went into the car. “Let’s play some music,” Taemin suggested as he plugged his phone into the aux. 

“Fine. Just not my song, I have heard them too much on the radio,” Jonghyun began to drive down the road towards the highway. 

Taemin nodded and began to look for a song. ‘Hmmm what should I pick?’ Taemin thought to himself. ‘A love song? I mean it is our anniversary, it’s fitting,’ Taemin searched for a song and played it. 

“What is this?” Jonghyun asked, merging into the highway and driving towards the hills. 

“Just listen,” 

I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
In my dreams, I couldn't love you more  
I will give you my heart until the end of time  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine

“And even if the sun refused to shine,” Jonghyun began to sing along with the music. Stars were in his eyes as he looked over to a beaming Taemin. 

“You would still have my heart until the end of time,” Taemin sang back to the radio. He took Jonghyun’s hand into his and kissed it. “You’re all I need, my love, my valentine.” 

Jonghyun couldn’t hide the burning hot blush from showing on his face. The red crept up to his ears and all over his face. 

“What? Don’t get all shy on me,” Taemin complained. The younger began to daydream while looking at the orange sunset. “Do you think that we were destined to meet?” Taemin asked, looking towards Jonghyun. 

Jonghyun took his eyes off the road and looked to Taemin. “Of course I do. Everything that has happened in the past year has been light at the end of a dark tunnel,” Jonghyun went on to say. “There isn’t a day that passes that I wish we weren’t together.” 

Taemin took Jonghyun’s hand again and kissed it softly, “I love you more than you ever would know.” 

The two arrived at the hill from their first kiss. Everything was just as Jonghyun remembered it. The night breeze. The twinkling diamonds in the sky. Everything was perfect. 

Taemin helped unload the car and set up the blanket. He laid out the food and plates in perfect placement. He set two cups down and opened a bottle of wine. “Here you go,” he said, handing Jonghyun a glass of red wine. 

“Thank you, darling,” Jonghyun said, taking the glass and swirling the wine. “I have a little something prepared to start the evening off,” Jonghyun got his guitar out of the trunk and sat next to Taemin. “This song I wrote for our anniversary. It’s an unreleased gem right now.”

And when the currents take us out again  
To opposite oceans  
Out of the hands of safety  
From the shallows to the deepest end  
Places we break and bend  
You're the one in it with me

Taemin's face lights up with happiness. He swayed back and forth in his spot, letting the music enchant his body. 

“Sing this last part with me,” Jonghyun said, handing him the lyrics. He began to guide the melody and sing with Taemin. 

No matter how far we get  
Oceans we are in still connect  
And when the currents circle back again  
They'll carry us with them  
To the arms of the same sea

Taemin fell back onto the grass and looked to the never-ending sky. “Everything is just perfect tonight,” Taemin said. 

Jonghyun laid down and reached his hand out to Taemin. “It sure is.” 

”Look look look!!” Taemin yelled as he pointed to a shooting star. “Make a wish!” Taemin closed his eyes and muttered inaudible words to himself. 

“Did you make a good one?” Jonghyun asked, propping himself on one side. 

“The best one,” Taemin responded. “Thank you for making my life better.” 

“No. I should be thanking you for making my life better. I was trapped before you came along. Without you I wouldn’t be the person I am today,” Jonghyun caressed Taemin’s under the eye. 

Taemin blushes hard at this. His heart began to feel warm and fuzzy. “I love you more than I have loved anything.” 

“I love you so much more,” Jonghyun said, getting up and going to his guitar case. He took the little box from the case. “Lee Taemin, this past year has been the best year of my entire life. I have learned and experienced so much from being around you. We have been through so much in this short amount of time. With that being said, I want to spend my life with you,” Jonghyun kneeled down on one knee. 

“No!?” Taemin exclaimed. “This isn’t happening.” 

Jonghyun opened the box to expose the silver ring. “Taemin will you make me the happiest person alive and marry me?” Jonghyun asked. 

Taemin couldn’t control his emotions. He leaped onto his feet and tackled Jonghyun. “Yes yes yes, of course, I will!!!” He screamed, kissing Jonghyun all over his face. “I will be with you forever!” 

Jonghyun wiped Taemin’s tears and put the ring onto his finger. “Perfect fit,” Jonghyun smiled. “From now until our last day, I will be right next to you.” 

“Until my last breath I will be with you my love,” Taemin touched his forehead with Jonghyun and kissed him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I’m so sorry for the delay. School is starting up again and I’m busy all the time. Enjoy

It all happened so fast. From being a nobody to being at the top of the music charts, to selling out Tokyo Done. Jonghyun had done it. He climbed his way to the top of the world and wasn’t going anywhere. 

A whirlwind of makeup and stylists flew in and out of the singer’s dressing room. One went in and another one went out, running out of time to get ready. 

“Are you ready?” Taemin asked, taking the singer’s hand into his, staring at the ring on his left ring finger. 

“Ready as I'll ever be,” Jonghyun looked up at him and saw the distress in his eyes. “What’s wrong darling?” Jonghyun asked. “Is everything ok?” Jonghyun grabbed his hand and held it. 

The bartender shed a tear, trying to be strong he pulled himself together but began to cry even harder. “I want to make sure that this is the right decision. We got engaged and I want to make sure we are secure with everything,” Taemin sighed. Caressing Jonghyun’s hand, he choked up, “If people find out. What will happen? I want you to be safe. I don’t want to risk losing you again.” 

Jonghyun brought the younger man into his embrace. The singer began to stroke his head and pat his back repeating “Everything is ok. I can assure you, the fans will still love me. If they don’t, then who cares? As long as you and I are happy,” Jonghyun pulled back from the hug and looked into Taemin’s red eyes. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too,” Taemin kissed Jonghyun’s forehead. 

“Hate to break up this sincere moment, but I came to say hello,” Taeyeon walked through the door with a beautiful blue dress on. “I’m so proud of you Jjong!” 

“Taengoo!” Jonghyun shot you from his seat to give his best friend a hug. “I’m so glad you could make it.” 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” she smiled and pulled a gift from thin air. “I got you this,” she took the little box and pulled a silver necklace from it. The chain had a small moon charm with a star on it. “The brightest moon out there.” 

“Thank you so much, Tae. I don’t think I would be here without the both of you,” Jonghyun pulled his fiancé and best friend in for a hug. 

“Mr. Kim, are you ready?” The staff asked. 

“Yes. Let’s do this!” He released his hold on the two. 

Jonghyun walked through the halls of the backstage, beginning to daze off and reflect on the past year. From being an unknown bar singer to being here at Tokyo dome just left him flabbergasted. On top of the success, he found the love he so deeply desired. “Taemin, I will put on the greatest performance of life tonight!” he said to himself and went to the stage lift. 

“Going up in 5,4,3,2,1,” the stage crew told him as they lifted him to the stage. 

To begin the night, Jonghyun had decided to perform an unreleased song called “Rescue me”. 

Hey  
Please help me, I am right here  
Only you can hear me  
My voice fades from screaming  
I am scared, still trembling  
I cannot breathe anymore  
Please rescue me

“Tokyo Dome how we feeling tonight?” Jonghyun yelled into his mic once the song ended. A loud roar of cheers and screams hit like waves in his ears. “Thank you all so much for the warm welcome. Now for the real show. Please, let me introduce everyone here tonight!” Jonghyun began to introduce the band and his backup singers. 

The fans roared with enthusiasm and excitement. They cheered his name loudly for the entire city to hear. 

“Ahhh where do I begin? Thank you so much for letting me perform tonight. Now, this next song I want to sing for you guys is one that has helped me a lot. I used to sing this all the time back when I sang at bars,” Jonghyun smiled and put his mic on the stand. “This is Hero.” 

So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you

Almost an hour had gone by. Performance after performance, Jonghyun sang his heart out and danced like the rent was due tomorrow. From upbeat dance-heavy songs, to laid back chill songs, he sang it all. 

“May I get a chair?” Jonghyun asked the staff working backstage. He took a sip from the water bottle he had set to the side. “Ok, so I would like to explain this before I being to sing.” 

A tall black stool was placed in the center. The singer took a seat and a sip of water before beginning to speak. “So these last two songs I am performing tonight are ones that I found comfort in. After long days of recording or just an off day, I found comfort in this song. Songs that I have dedicated to someone special backstage,” he smiled dreamily and proceeded to talk more. “This special person has been with me through the hard times and the not so hard ones. Rain or shine they were with me.” Jonghyun wore a contagious smile on him while talking about Taemin. “This is End of a Day.” 

Hold out your hand, wrap it around my neck  
A little below, massage my shoulders  
At the end of a tiring day  
Even if the sun has already come up  
I’m finally closing my eyes

Jonghyun began to reminisce over the time he has spent with Taemin. Every moment, every breath, he loved it all. “Can someone please bring Taemin to the stage?” Jonghyun asked the staff. “And bring him fast.” 

Taemin’s jaw dropped after hearing this. “He wants me on stage?” he looked to a just as shocked Taeyeon. “What does he want me on stage for?” Taemin’s mind was all over the place. What possibly could Jonghyun need from Taemin, on stage??? 

Taemin was escorted through the halls of the backstage until he reached the side of the stage. His legs froze in fear of walking out on the stage. 

“Taemin, don’t be shy, its only Tokyo dome,” Jonghyun joked as he signaled his hand for Taemin to walk over to the center of the stage. 

Taemin stumbled onto the stage, nervously looking into the crowd and back to Jonghyun, who was smiling like a little kid. 

“Sit down right here,” Jonghyun patted the seat and Taemin sat down on the little stool. “So the audience here might be wondering why I have brought you into the stage. What do you guys say?” Jonghyun directed his mic into the crowd and got screams. 

Jonghyun looked into Taemin’s eyes, like a dream he was back at the bar. One year ago. Those eyes were just like the ones he saw the first day they met. The timid little bartender who gave him a drink after every performance, went onto almost dying from being in love. “So I’m going to try not to cry while saying this,” Jonghyun laughed as he cleared his throat. “Taemin, over the last year I have learned from you, grown from the things we have been through, and grown to fall in love,” Jonghyun began to tear up. “Each day I spend with you, I realize how much better I have been with you. I cannot even think of a time without you.” Tears accumulated in his eyes and the huge camera captured his swelling eyes. 

The fans screamed from the audience ‘DON’T CRY JONGHYUN!’

“I’m not going to cry,” Jonghyun said, wiping the forming tears from his eyes. He sniffled and began again with his speech. “Taemin, I can’t even explain how much you mean to me and how grateful I am to have you with me everyday. I know i already said that but it felt right to say it again,” Jonghyun’s eyes began to release tears that sparkled down his face. “So, Taemin, this last song is for you.” 

Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?  
Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand  
Take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you

Taemin began to cry out of pure joy. Watching the way Jonghyun’s body swayed while staring at him with the look of pure love. 

Once Jonghyun finished the song, he turned to the crowd and held his hand up high, showing off his ring. “Everyone, I would like you to meet my fiancé, Lee Taemin.” He took Taemin’s hand into his and held up their rings. “I want everyone to know. Love is love and never be afraid of loving someone!” He yelled into the mic. 

“Now what everyone probably wants,” he laughed and looked into taemin's eyes. “Lee Taemin, will you kiss me?” Jonghyun asked. 

Taemin nodded and replied “Yes.” Their lips came together with sparks bursting from the kiss. The fans went wild seeing them touch lips. 

“Thank you Tokyo! I couldn’t have asked for a better night,” Jonghyun said, walking off the stage with taemin's hand in his. 

Taeyeon was waiting right at the stage exit with a hug. “You did so well,” she cried to him. “I am so proud of you for everything that you have done.” 

“Taeyeon don’t cry because I’m going to cry now,” he said, hugging Taeyeon and beginning to cry. “Thank you for being there at my lowest.” 

Taeyeon patted his head, “Of course. Now, when’s the wedding?” 

The two looked at each other and shook their heads. “We don’t know.”


	18. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This makes the final chapter of when I saw you. Thank you for reading my story and not giving up on me lol. Truly thank you

Finally, the day had come, the first day of spring, and the wedding everyone had waited for a year. The entire day was perfectly planned by the resident romanticist himself, Jonghyun. 

Every chair, table, even flower petal was hand-picked and placed by Jonghyun to give Taemin the best day he could ever have. From the early morning, he had been working to make the venue perfect. 

It was now 12 pm, one hour until the wedding. Hair and makeup had been underway at the crack of dawn for all of the bridal court. Taemin had decided to wear a simple black suit with a pink tie, for some pop of color. He had slicked his hair back with gel and let one strand curl up in his forehead. 

He sat down in the room nervous for his big day. He began to rethink the times he had spent with his wild boyfriend, beginning to write his vows. He wrote them and laughed at the funny memories and scrunched his face at the cringy ones. “Perfect that should do it,” he said, standing up and walking to the door. He did a full 180 and went back to sitting down as someone walked into the door. 

“How is today's groom doing?” Taeyeon asked, walking in the room in a beautiful white cocktail dress. “I assume you’re nervous, right?” She asked. 

“Nervous is an understatement. Let’s put it this way, my heart is doing cartwheels as we speak,” he nervously laughed. “I’m so scared that I’m going to mess up somehow.” 

Taeyeon sat down next to Taemin and hugged him, “Don’t be so nervous it’s not good. Listen to me, you are going to have the best day today. This is your wedding! It’s the moment you’ve waited for your entire life, am I right?” 

“Yeah,” he nodded his head. 

“Exactly, so don’t let your nerves get in the way of having fun. Trust me, I just talked to Jjong right now. He is more nervous than you. He’s been pacing all morning, worrying that everything isn’t perfect enough for you. He’s basically going insane right now,” Taeyeon laughed. “Anyway I digress, you have to know that it’s ok to be nervous. I will be right there at the front, cheering you both on.” She said, giving him some encouraging jazz hands. 

Taemin laughed a little, easing the stress he held inside. “Thank you,” he hugged her and checked the time. “I guess now is the time,” he stood up and latched his arm with Taeyeon’s. They walked out to the venue where everyone sat, anticipating the wedding. 

Taeyeon let go of his arm and slipped to the front of the aisle, waiting for the magic to begin. Taemin was met with his parents at the beginning of the aisle. His mom began to cry seeing her little boy finally getting married, and his dad comforted her. To the right, he saw Jonghyun’s sister wipe her eyes with a small napkin. 

Directly down the line was the person of his dreams. Jonghyun stood there with nothing but elegance and grace. He looked more stunning than usual, having in a regal suit and slicked hair. He took his eyes off the floor and stared at Taemin. A smile was released by him. 

Taemin’s feet began to walk before he knew it. Step by step he walked down the rose-covered aisle, seeing familiar faces such as the doctor who saved his life and Jonghyun’s therapist. 

Once he got to the front he saw Taeyeon sitting right there, tears in her eyes. She mouthed to herself “I’m so proud.” 

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Kim Jonghyun and Lee Taemin. Gentlemen, have you prepared the vows?” The preached asked. 

They both responded with a strong “yes.” 

Taemin cleared his throat and spoke a small, “I’ll begin.” The priest gave him the mic and let him begin. “Where do I begin?” Taemin asked into the audience not expecting a response. “Jonghyun, I love you for all of who you are. Every perfection and every flaw. I love that my life has changed because of you. I love you from your lazy day cuddles to the high energy se-,” Taemin was cut off by Jonghyun trying not to get embarrassed with his family in the crowd. “Ok ok, moving on,” Taemin released small laughter between his words, “I vow to love you endlessly. I vow to keep you safe from anyone who dares to hurt you. I vow, I vow,” Taemin’s words broke up between each other, “I vow to never let you feel alone again.” A small tear welled up in his eye. Holding it back, he looked into his groom's eyes with sparkles. 

The priest took the mic from Taemin's hands and gave it to Jonghyun now. “Thank you. Ahhh hopefully I can get through this without crying,” Jonghyun laughed nervously, losing his tie a little so he wouldn’t choke. “I love you for everything you do for me. From making me food after a long day at the studio, to even just a hug when I get home. I love you for all the little things you do. I love you for fighting for me.” Jonghyun saw Taemin begin to tear up. “Don’t cry!!! I’m not done yet,” Jonghyun placed his hand onto Taemin’s cheek and caressed it with his thumb. “I vow to never leave your side. I vow to always make you proud. I vow to never let you feel scared again. Lastly, I vow to continue making music for you,” Jonghyun blasted a smile to Taemin. 

The priest took the mic and began to speak his final words. “That was very touching, now do you Jonghyun take Taemin to be your husband through sickness and health?” 

Jonghyun reached his hand out to hold Taemin’s, “I do!” 

“And do you Taemin, take Jonghyun to be your husband through sickness and health?” The priest asked. 

Taemin looked into Jonghyun’s deep eyes and spoke an, “I do!” 

The priest began to tear up from the amount of pure love they shared. “By the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss,” he stepped back and smiled. 

Jonghyun brought Taemin close and placed his hand upon the younger man’s cheek, letting himself sink into the kiss. 

“WE ARE MARRIED!!!!” They yelled out to the cheering crowd. Together they walked down the aisle and went to the dinner venue. 

Everyone filed out of the reception to the open field filled with white tables and chairs. The crowds gathered around the tables trying to find their names in the little pink note cards. 

Each table had a bouquet of red and white roses with gold brushed on the petals. The table was adorned with a silk white table cloth and each dish had a set of gold utensils to go with it. 

“Alright everyone find your way to your seat as dinner will be served shortly,” the DJ said, “Tonight we will have an array of performances by the one and the only Jonghyun, and of course lots of dancing.” 

All the guests took their seats as trays of food began to come out of nowhere. Each tray held a different item of food, varying from kebabs to pasta with vodka sauce. The guests got to pick which of the entree they desired as well as the huge selection in beverages (alcoholic and nonalcoholic). 

While the guest began to eat, a light piano tune began to play though the venue. On the stage Taemin sat playing a black grand piano. He allowed himself to get lost in the music, letting each of his fingers dance upon the ivories. He began lightly singing. 

“Lullaby of birdland whisper low  
Kiss me sweet, then we'll go  
Flying high in birdland, high in the sky up above  
All because we're in love” 

“A little jazz moment for you all tonight,” Taemin snickered and he finished the last few notes of the song. “That was ‘Lullaby of Birdland’,” he said. He got up from the stool and walked down to his seat at the dinner table. 

“Come on give us one more!” The crowd shouted at Taemin. Flustered, he walked back onto the stage and sat back at the piano. “Well I’m very unprepared right now so let’s think of something really quick.” Taemin pulled out his phone and scrolled through some saved sheet music he had in his phone. He found one he liked and placed his phone on the piano. 

“We'll always be together, don't you worry  
I'll always be by your side, don't you worry  
The circle will never end, just know that we'll meet again  
And we'll always be together, forever, always”

The guests clapped as he finished the second song. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Jonghyun walking towards him and sitting next to him. Pushing the mic away from their faces he said “Shall we dance?” 

The older man took the younger one by his hand and guided him down the stage stairs to the center of the dance floor. The DJ began to play a slow love song. 

Jonghyun wrapped his arms around the others waist, letting Taemin drape his arms on his shoulders and nape. The two went in a back and forth sway motion, dancing across the floor in the moonlight. 

“Who would’ve thought I could hold moonlight in my hands?” Taemin blushed, looking into Jonghyun’s deep starry eyes. 

“What do you mean by that?” Jonghyun asked, letting their foreheads touch as they continued dancing. 

Taemin closed his eyes and words just flowed out, “You remind me of the moon that’s why. You’re my moonlight.” He felt a kiss on his forehead. 

“You’re the sweetest. Now look at us,” Jonghyun rasped. “From now on only happiness remains.” Taemin began to tear up, “From now until forever I will make you only walk on flower paths.” Jonghyun looked into the younger man’s endless brown eyes. 

“I love you so much,” Taemin said, holding onto Jonghyun’s suit tight. 

“I love you more Taeminie,” Jonghyun laughed.

Taemin took in a deep breath and let it all out. His mind relaxed and he rested his head on the other man’s shoulder. He and Jonghyun both now knew what true happiness was. 

The end


	19. Optional ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ending is more so an epilogue and is a long time in the future. It’s more of a bittersweet moment so there is no need to read if you don’t want to.

Jonghyun pushed himself away from the old desk and broken computer. He slowly got up from his seat and put on a coat with warm pants and a long sleeve shirt. The singer dressed in all black and left the house and entered his car. 

Pushing start on the engine, the car turned on and began to back out of the driveway. The singer drove to the store and walked inside. Walking up and down a couple of isles gathering all the things that were needed, he ended up in the flower section. Thinking they were too beautiful to pass up, he grabbed a bouquet of bright red roses. Once he checked out, the man drove back home and put the groceries away. Soon he was back in the car and drove to a secluded mountain. Exiting his car, the man walked for about a mile or so before reaching his destination. He tracked up the mountain with the bouquet of roses in hand as well as a duster. 

There a tombstone lied. Lee Taemin, 1993-2058. The man bent down to his knees gently placing the flowers on the grave. Around a year ago Taemin was diagnosed with lung cancer and sadly lost the battle. The stone wrote, “Here lies Taemin, friend, husband, and sun.” 

“My sweet darling. I brought you some beautiful flowers. I saw them and couldn’t resist buying them,” Jonghyun talked to the stone. Soon enough he began to clean off the stone by brushing it with the duster. “There you go, much better. No more dirt.” He laughed a little, “You know I’ll always keep you clean.” 

The man began to sadden a little before speaking again. “My Taemin, I miss you every day. It’s only been a year since you left me, but it seems like an eternity,” he fiddled with his ice-cold fingers, “Do you hear me?” Jonghyun questioned the stone, hoping for a response that would never come. 

The singer pulled out the roses one by one. Picking each petal off. “Remember how I did this during our wedding. Each rose you walked on was hand-placed by me. Oh, how that day was just magical. I remember it like it was yesterday,” Jonghyun places each petal on the grave in a pattern. Slowly the scattered petals would turn into the shape of a J and a T. Signifying Jonghyun and Taemin. The singer began to speak once more. “I put on my last concert a couple of days ago. After all these years I finally decided to retire. Without you next to me, I feel different. Something isn’t right.” 

A tear slipped down the cheek of the man and soon he whimpered with agony. “Why did you leave me? I thought we were supposed to be together for a lifetime. I was supposed to leave first, not you. You still have so much more to enjoy,” Jonghyun wept. His breathing turned into sharp gasps for air. “I- miss you so m-much,” he sobbed through tears and sharp breaths. 

The man got ahold of himself and calmed down. He pulled out a note from his jacket pocket and began to read it out loud. “Dear Taemin, all those years ago we met,” the words cut like a knife. “ We fell in love and were perfect. You were with me my entire career and with me to write this book. Each page makes me reminisce about our memories together. Just earlier today I finished the book we wrote together. I hope you can hear me. Please say you do,” Jonghyun cried out to the sky. His face was full of tears and sorrow. “I have to go now, my sweet angel. Please send me a sign if you heard me,” Jonghyun said as he got up from the side of the grave and walked back down the mountainside to his car. 

Once he got back to his car he felt a presence come behind him, he turned around and saw nothing but a leaf blowing in the wind back up the mountain to the grave. He followed it all the way back up, hoping this was his sign from Taemin. He got back to the grave and hoped to see Taemin standing there waiting for him with a hug but was greeted with nothing. 

He began to picture his love, standing there with those beautiful eyes, deep as the ocean. His hands open wider than before, waiting for one last hug. Jonghyun stumbled towards the false image. 

Tears began to come down again, making Jonghyun fall to his knees and cover his eyes. “Please come back to me! Why did you have to leave?” Jonghyun shrieked. Letting all his built-up emotions flow out. 

Though he wasn’t able to be seen, Taemin hugged his precious husband and rubbed his head. “I know you can’t hear me but I’m here. I’m right here and I won’t ever leave you,” he kissed Jonghyun's head. “I have loved you since the day I saw you, and I will love you until the end of forever. No matter what I will always love you,” he whispered as he laid his head on Jonghyun's back. 

Jonghyun let out a shuddering breath like he was cold, but it was a shudder of relief. “My angel I know you’re here though I can’t see you. Please wait for me ok?” 

“Ok my darling,” Taemin repeated.


End file.
